Near-Death Experience
by Elenthya
Summary: New-York, printemps 2011: Kate Beckett, lieutenant au NYPD, sombre dans l'inconscience, abattue d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Au même moment, Kate Beckett, substitut du procureur, ouvre les yeux après un de ses éternels cauchemars. L'Assassin est incarcéré, mais elle peine à reprendre le cours de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait à inculper un certain Rick Rodgers... CHAPITRE 3!
1. Prologue

**N.D.E**

_**Near-Death Experience**_

.

.

.

**Genre :** Drame, suspense, romance, Angst, un peu d'humour, une légère touche de surnaturel…

**Rating :** T

**Type de la fic' :** Alternative Universe

(Ceux qui me connaissent bien savent que j'apprécie très rarement les AU, souvent parce que c'est une excuse d'auteur pour prendre beaucoup – trop à mon goût - de liberté par rapport au caractère des personnages originaux… et que si je me suis mise à lire des fanfic', c'est pour retrouver mes personnages favoris fidèlement retranscrits ou encore évolués de manière crédible. Et pourtant, bizarrement, c'est un AU que vous apprêtez à lire. Moi et mon esprit de contradiction, on essaie de voir ça comme un challenge.)

**Personnages principaux :** Kate Beckett, ainsi qu'un certain Rick… Mais pas forcément celui qu'on croit. Tous les personnages de la série apparaîtront, en temps voulu.

.

.

.

_Quelques secondes après la fusillade. Face à la mort, Beckett se prend à regretter d'être passée à côté de l'essentiel. Mais si d'autres choix avaient été faits, les choses auraient-elles vraiment pu être différentes ?_

.

.

**Near-Death Experience**

_**Prologue**_

Les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre, la respiration lente et sourde, elle fixait sans les voir les aiguilles phosphorescentes de son réveil. Inlassables, elles avaient compté les minutes, les heures sous son regard vide et absent, parfois tout juste miroitant de quelques larmes qu'elle avait alors effacées avec indifférence.

Dans l'appartement, le silence régnait. Au-dehors, la lumière de l'aube commençait de percer entre les rideaux à moitié tirés, promettait une belle journée en cette fin de mois de mai. Au souvenir de ce qui l'attendait, elle déglutit faiblement, le cœur serré. N'y tenant plus, elle repoussa sa couette, coupa l'alarme du réveil quelques secondes à peine avant qu'elle ne sonne. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, se massa les tempes dans un long soupir. Elle leva des yeux cernés et hâves vers le costume noir posé sur une chaise, si rarement revêtu et trop souvent dans de tristes circonstances. L'estomac noué, elle eut un discret reniflement, battit des paupières dans l'espoir de reprendre contenance. Et à contrecœur, elle se leva, prit l'uniforme d'apparat du NYPD et en s'efforçant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Douche, habillage, léger maquillage, toutes ces tâches plus qu'habituelles eurent le don de lui faire penser à autre chose, même si ce ne fut que très temporaire. En dépit de son manque d'entrain, elle finit par être prête. Fidèle, son miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une femme brune, les traits tirés, le teint pâle, l'œil éteint. Sur ses cheveux bouclés, exceptionnellement nattés et relevés sur sa nuque, elle déposa la casquette assortie à l'uniforme, l'arrangea avec détachement.

Elle revint d'un pas rapide et silencieux dans la chambre, ouvrit avec précaution sa vieille boite à bijoux, dont l'intérieur du couvercle était décoré d'une photo de ses deux parents. Elle répondit avec amertume à leur sourire radieux, et tira de la boîte la bague montée en pendentif qui avait jadis appartenu à sa mère. Elle garda l'anneau au creux de sa paume quelques instants, le caressant du bout des doigts avec une tristesse révérencieuse, puis l'accrocha à son cou, le cacha sous la chemise blanche. Elle retourna auprès du lit, prit sur la table de nuit la grosse montre noire que lui avait donné son père et qu'elle ne quittait jamais, ainsi que son badge et son Glock dans son étui. Alors qu'elle fixait l'arme à sa ceinture d'un geste habitué, elle posa enfin les yeux sur l'homme dans son lit, profondément endormi. Elle le scruta un long moment, comme indécise, puis sortit de la chambre.

Elle savait que Josh était de garde ce jour-là, et donc qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là à son réveil. Il ne lui avait pas demandé si elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne, et elle-même ne le lui avait pas proposé. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, entre eux : chacun sa vie.

Elle avait beau dire, parfois, cela lui pesait. _Vraiment_. Mais à quoi bon en parler ? Dingue de son boulot, il n'était pas prêt à faire des sacrifices, et elle non plus, d'ailleurs. C'était ça qui lui avait tout de suite plu dans leur relation : pas de contraintes, pas d'obligations…

Aujourd'hui, elle commençait à s'apercevoir que ça ne suffisait peut-être pas.

Alors qu'elle traversait le salon baignée de la lueur naissante de l'aube, une vibration étouffée lui parvint. Dans la poche de sa veste négligemment jetée sur un fauteuil, elle trouva son portable qui lui signala deux appels en absence : un de Lanie – qui en habituée avait renchéri d'un texto dans lequel elle lui affirmait sa présence – et un autre d'un numéro inconnu. Elle écouta le message vocal lié, et une voix féminine, familière bien que curieusement humble, se fit entendre.

_- Beck', c'est Maddie. Je viens tout juste d'apprendre la nouvelle par les journaux…Tu m'avais dit tout ce que cet homme avait fait pour toi, je suis désolée. Vraiment… On ne s'est pas beaucoup vues ces derniers temps, mais sache que tu as tout mon soutien. N'hésite pas à passer un de ces soirs. Au _Q3, _tu sais qu'il y aura toujours une table pour toi… A bientôt, Kate._

Elle baissa son téléphone, la gorge nouée. Madison Queller… Tout aussi bien meilleures amies que grandes rivales, elles avaient été très proches au lycée. Les aléas de la vie – et la mort de Johanna Beckett – les avaient séparées, chacune ayant choisi des facs et des voies radicalement différentes. Ironie du hasard, c'était également un meurtre qui les avait réunies presque deux ans auparavant, lorsque le chef cuisinier du _Q3_, restaurant huppé dont Maddie était propriétaire et gérante, avait été retrouvé assassiné. Plusieurs fois depuis la résolution de cette affaire, les deux femmes s'étaient retrouvées autour d'un verre de vin millésimé, dans le cadre aussi _tendance_ que chaleureux du célèbre restaurant, fermé et silencieux après le dernier service de la soirée. Une atmosphère propice aux souvenirs d'autrefois et aux aveux longuement réfléchis.

Debout dans le hall d'entrée, elle était perdue dans ses pensées depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, quand retentit une sonnerie stridente de réveil depuis la chambre. Sans un bruit, elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta l'appartement.

Le cortège jusqu'au cimetière, la cérémonie, tout se passa sans anicroche, dans une atmosphère lourde et terne, à l'image de son état d'esprit. Elle qui croyait avoir déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps ces derniers jours – la plupart du temps quand elle était seule chez elle – la tristesse la prit de nouveau à la gorge à l'entente des pleurs des deux filles de Montgomery. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait au spectacle désolant d'un enfant orphelin ou d'une veuve éplorée, digne et raide alors qu'elle recevait le drapeau américain en guise de condoléances. Et pourtant, elle ne put soutenir cette vision cette fois-là, et détourna les yeux.

Quand vint le moment pour elle de faire son éloge funèbre, elle crut que sa voix enrouée ne s'élèverait jamais plus haut qu'un murmure. Que dire dans un moment pareil de toute manière ? Qu'importe ce qu'elle pouvait raconter à cette assemblée, cela ne rendrait pas justice à l'homme qui lui avait ouvert les portes du NYPD…

Jamais elle n'oublierait la première fois qu'il lui avait adressé directement la parole, elle, un simple agent de terrain qui outrepassait ses fonctions en fouillant dans les vieux dossiers des archives : intraitable, il l'avait tout bonnement jetée dehors. Quand son officier supérieur l'avait convoquée dans son bureau le lendemain, elle avait cru sa dernière heure en tant que flic arrivée. Quelle n'avait été sa stupeur d'apprendre qu'un capitaine de la Police Criminelle l'avait remarquée et lui proposait un poste à l'essai au 12e District !

Quelles avaient été les réelles motivations de Roy Montgomery ce jour-là ? Former une recrue prometteuse pour en faire l'un des meilleurs éléments de son équipe ? Se racheter de son erreur passée ? Ou bien garder un œil sur elle, au cas où lui viendrait l'idée de rouvrir l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère ? Il emporterait la réponse dans sa tombe. Mais elle supposait – même, elle en était intimement _sûre_ – que quelles que puissent être les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à l'embaucher au 12e, un profond respect mutuel et même une certaine affection s'étaient construits entre eux. Le sacrifice de Roy d'ailleurs l'en attestait…

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle prit une longue inspiration et commença son discours. Après quelques hésitations, les mots vinrent tout seuls, fluides, chargés d'émotion mais profondément sincères. Roy avait certes fait des erreurs par le passé, mais il avait consacré tout le reste de son existence à se rattraper, à traquer les flics véreux, à tenter le tout pour le tout pour résoudre chaque affaire qu'on lui soumettait. Même à la lumière des derniers rebondissements dans l'enquête « Johanna Beckett », elle ne pouvait pas – ne _voulait_ pas – lui en tenir rigueur.

Montgomery avait toujours vu clair en elle : il avait su lui donner les moyens pour transformer sa hargne et sa soif de justice en qualités indéniables et recherchées pour un lieutenant de police. Il avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, quelqu'un dont elle pouvait être fière…

Au détour d'une phrase, elle se souvint d'une remarque de Castle, et eut un regain de force. Chose étrange, lorsque l'écrivain était tombé la veille sur les brouillons de son discours, elle n'avait pas songé un seul instant à le lui retirer des mains. Après avoir lu les premiers mots et compris de quoi il s'agissait, il avait levé des yeux à la fois interrogateurs et coupables vers elle, prêt à lui rendre son manifeste. À la stupeur de l'écrivain, elle lui avait demandé de continuer, et de lui dire ce qu'il en pensait.

Profitant d'un temps mort dans son éloge, elle lui adressa un bref coup d'œil. Immobile et attentif à quelques pas d'elle, il inspirait une élégance curieusement austère dans son costume noir. Il croisa son regard, et le coin de ses lèvres frémirent, comme en signe d'approbation, d'encouragement. Comme toujours, et avec une force nouvelle qui l'étonnait, sa simple présence la rasséréna. Dire que si l'écrivain était là aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à Montgomery. Elle lui devait tant… Maintenant que leur capitaine n'était plus, la présence de l'écrivain au commissariat risquait d'être remise en question. Et c'était sans compter leur dispute quelques jours auparavant, sur laquelle ils n'étaient pas encore revenus. Castle allait-il se plier à sa demande et quitter l'équipe une fois les funérailles terminées ? Après de tels évènements, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Roy avait eu raison : il était peut-être temps pour eux d'aller de l'avant…

Après cette pause peut-être un peu plus longue que nécessaire, elle rompit le contact visuel avec Castle, et reprit son discours d'une voix plus forte mais paradoxalement moins sûre, portée par l'émotion.

Une détonation étouffée lui parvint. Et c'est alors que le monde bascula.

**- KATE !**

À l'appel vibrant d'effroi de Castle, elle sentit une pression brutale sur son sternum, fut comme projetée en arrière, le souffle coupé. Un battement de cœur, puis absolument tout s'effaça sous la sensation implacable et fulgurante, qu'elle avait souvent imaginée mais jamais ressentie pleinement.

La **douleur**. Vrille brûlante et intenable d'une balle fusant dans sa chair. Son corps liquéfié, son sang figé dans ses veines, son cri de souffrance étouffé avant même d'avoir passé ses lèvres.

Un éclair, et elle était maintenant allongée sur le dos, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Elle essaya d'inspirer, follement, vainement, voulut porter une main à sa poitrine mais qui retomba à son côté, tremblante. Son cœur battait à tout rompre ses gestes, sa voix et même jusqu'à sa respiration, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. En proie à une panique silencieuse et animale, elle crut tomber en arrière, comme attirée hors de son corps peu à peu inerte, agonisant. Contact empressé et salvateur, une main se glissa sous sa nuque, une autre lui serra l'épaule avec empressement. Eperdue elle ficha son regard dans les yeux bleus qui la surplombaient, et lui communiqua sans mots sa stupeur, sa douleur, sa terreur. En réponse à son interrogation muette, il la supplia de s'accrocher, de rester consciente…

_« Je t'aime, Kate… Je t'aime. »_

Les mots résonnèrent sans fin dans son esprit tourmenté, malmené par la souffrance, morcelé par l'épuisement. À la fois incrédule et transportée par cet aveu, elle essaya de tenir bon, de soutenir son regard, de murmurer qu'elle aussi, _elle_ _l'aimait_. Pour elle qui hésitait depuis des mois, c'était soudain si clair, si douloureusement simple ! Comment avait-elle pu tergiverser aussi longtemps ? Elle mieux que personne aurait pourtant dû savoir que la vie ne faisait pas de cadeau. Maintenant qu'elle était certaine de ses sentiments, tout irait bien…

Mais malgré tous ses efforts, sa vue se brouilla, et l'obscurité la submergea. Avec horreur elle sentit son corps s'alourdir, s'engourdir. La chamade affolée et désordonnée de son cœur ralentit, et son ouïe peu à peu fut saturée de son chant sourd et laborieux. Son souffle s'amenuisa…

Au loin, comme plongée dans une eau obscure et profonde, elle crut entendre _sa_ voix étouffée, altérée. Avec l'énergie du désespoir elle voulut s'y raccrocher, mais très vite perdit totalement pied. Une immense tristesse l'envahit à l'idée d'avoir laissé filer sa chance, _encore_ _une_ _fois_. Trois ans qu'elle le fuyait, qu'elle se cachait derrière le meurtre de sa mère pour éviter toute relation un peu trop poussée. Si seulement elle avait su se départir de toute cette rancune, si seulement elle avait pu réaliser à temps qu'elle passait à côté de l'essentiel !

Si seulement elle pouvait tout recommencer… Leur histoire aurait pu être si différente…

Sur ce dernier regret, le néant l'engloutit.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Near-Death Experience**_

_._

_._

_._

_« Expérience de Mort Imminente », traduit de l'anglais « Near-Death Expérience » (abrégés EMI ou NDE)._

_Ensemble de sensations vécues par certains individus lors d'un coma avancé ou d'un état transitoire de mort clinique._

_Terme regroupant de manière non exhaustive les phénomènes antérieurs ou concomitants à une tentative de réanimation médicale, soit des expériences de décorporation, de persistance de conscience au sein d'un corps immatériel dit corps astral, de déplacement le long d'un tunnel obscur, de vision d'une lumière intense, de rencontre avec des personnes décédées voire des « êtres de lumière », ou encore de remémoration en accéléré de sa propre existence, accompagnée souvent d'une prise de conscience._

_Expérience à connotation mystique, la plupart du temps décrite par les sujets comme « lumineuse » ou « agréable »._

_Témoignerait d'une possibilité de survie de la conscience à la disparition du corps physique._

.

.

.

.

.

**- Papa !**

La lame siffle une dernière fois, pénètre la chair dans un bruit mouillé et écœurant avant de ressortir, luisante de sang. Le corps s'affale sur le bitume et reste inerte, au milieu d'une flaque de sang sans cesse grandissante.

**- PAPA !**

Prostrée contre un mur, la jeune femme appelle encore une fois d'une voix suppliante et chargée de sanglots. Choquée, elle ne songe guère à s'enfuir quand l'homme au couteau enjambe son père et s'approche d'elle d'un pas lent.

- Debout, souffle-t-il de derrière la cagoule qui masque ses traits.

Elle ne réagit pas, agitée de sanglots convulsifs et silencieux, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur le corps immobile comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se relève à tout instant. Elle se recroqueville davantage, son bras blessé serré contre elle, indifférente à son propre sang qui coule, rouge, poisseux, dont la senteur métallique lui soulève le cœur.

- J'ai dit : debout, l'invective l'homme qui la surplombe désormais.

Comme elle ne répond pas, il se penche et l'empoigne par le col de son manteau, la relève avec brutalité. Elle parait prendre conscience de sa présence – de ce qu'il a _fait_ – et paniquée se débat en hurlant des mots à peine articulés. Sans ménagements l'homme la plaque d'une main contre le mur, lui coupant le souffle. La lame de son couteau se pose sur la gorge palpitante de la jeune femme, qui se crispe de tout son être mais n'émet plus le moindre son. L'homme la contemple alors, vaguement curieux, et après quelques interminables secondes elle rouvre les yeux, se plonge malgré elle dans ceux bleus et glaciaux de son agresseur. Avec une légère stupeur, il lit en elle non seulement le chagrin d'avoir vu périr son père et l'effroyable terreur à l'idée de mourir à son tour, mais aussi une lueur inattendue dans de telles conditions : celle de la haine. Une témérité stupide et qu'il trouve néanmoins admirable chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune : elle quitte à peine l'âge controversé de l'adolescence.

- Tu lui ressembles bien…

Elle a un sursaut, interloquée. Il appuie davantage la lame, et elle referme les yeux, ne peut retenir un gémissement alors qu'insidieusement le métal entaille la peau. Sans se préoccuper du sang qui marbre la gorge frémissante de sa proie, il se penche et lui murmure à l'oreille.

- Je te laisse la vie sauve, à une condition : dis à Beckett – et _seulement_ à Beckett – qu'elle devrait arrêter de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres si elle ne veut pas se retrouver toute seule. Elle est intelligente, elle comprendra.

La jeune fille réprime à grand-peine ses tremblements. Elle étouffe un sanglot plaintif quand enfin la lame quitte sa gorge meurtrie. L'homme a un ricanement sous sa cagoule.

- Mais juste au cas où, je vais lui donner de quoi réfléchir davantage…

La main gantée de l'homme se referme soudain sur la gorge de la jeune fille et la maintient fermement contre le mur. Le souffle coupé, celle-ci recommence à se débattre, faiblement, cherchant en vain à inspirer un peu d'air. Au loin retentissent des sirènes, signe que ce cauchemar va bientôt prendre fin. Pourtant l'assassin de son père brandit à nouveau le couteau devant ses yeux exorbités, comme un avertissement.

- Ne bouge pas si tu veux survivre.

Et avec horreur, Kate, dix-neuf ans, sent la pointe de la lame percer ses vêtements avec une facilité terrifiante, avant de s'enfoncer purement et simplement dans son abdomen. Elle veut hurler, à perdre haleine, lutter, échapper à cette souffrance sans nom, mais demeure paralysée d'effroi sous le regard de son agresseur.

_« Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas… »_

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La lame frappe, lente, précise, méthodique. Ses cris de douleur s'étranglent sous la poigne de l'inconnu, qui l'étouffe peu à peu. Des étoiles de souffrance et de panique dansent devant ses yeux. Un voile de torpeur l'englobe. Les prunelles glacées de l'assassin la vrillent sans pitié, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

- C'est la faute de Johanna. Garde ça en tête.

Bientôt l'inconscience l'emporte, salvatrice.

.

.

.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Merci pour votre enthousiasme concernant le prologue, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de retours positifs vu l'étrangeté du concept. Salut à __**Manooon**__ (quelle joie de te retrouver ! Et merci de ta review pour The secret !), __**Audrey1986**__, __**Shoukapik**__ (la suite te plaira-t-elle ? Je l'espère !), __**Castle**__-__**BB156**__-__**Bones**__, IFON91 (le retour ! Salut et merci !), __**sandrine**__ (merci !)…_

_Vous remarquerez probablement __**l'effet**__**miroir**__ entre le début de ce chapitre et celui du prologue : sorte de transition vers l'AU, il introduit également l'un des personnages principaux. Si vous aimez autant la série que moi, soyez patients : ce personnage aura bien plus de similarités avec l'original qu'on ne le croirait à première vue. Cette deuxième entité aura simplement fait des choix et des raisonnements différents, cela en rapport avec l'évènement de la fin du prologue._

_Tous les personnages ou presque suivront cette volonté. Après tout, cette fanfiction reste d'inspiration Castle._

_Simple rêve ou univers parallèle ? Bref. Je vous laisse en juger, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture…_

**Chapitre 1**

_**Madame le Substitut part en vrille…**_

.

.

.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre, la respiration lente et sourde, elle fixait sans les voir les chiffres luminescents de son réveil. Inlassables, ils avaient égrené les minutes, les heures sous son regard vide et absent, tourné vers d'autres souvenirs.

Dans l'appartement, le silence régnait. Au-dehors, la lumière de l'aube commençait de percer entre les rideaux à moitié tirés, promettait une belle journée en ce début de mois de juin. Au rappel de ce que serait faite cette « belle journée », son cœur se serra. N'y tenant plus, elle rejeta ses couvertures, désactiva l'alarme du réveil quelques secondes à peine avant qu'elle ne sonne. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et se massa les tempes dans un long soupir. La migraine battait sous ses doigts, résultante d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée et d'une nuit bien courte, marquée par l'insomnie. Jetant un regard derrière elle, elle contempla avec indifférence l'homme qui avait partagé son lit, peu étonnée. Si encore elle y avait pris du plaisir…

Elle déglutit faiblement au souvenir de ce qui l'attendait ce matin-là. Elle attrapa son PDA et son paquet de cigarettes sur la table de nuit, se saisit de quelques vêtements et d'une démarche lasse, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Le briquet cliqueta tandis qu'elle s'allumait sa première cigarette de la matinée. Paupières baissées, elle savoura les premières bouffées avec un mélange de délectation et de culpabilité. Vouloir arrêter dans un moment pareil, quelle utopie… Elle n'avait pas tenu plus de trois jours. Quand elle l'apprendrait, Jenny son assistante allait lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis. Elle eut un mince sourire résigné à cette pensée. Ces derniers temps, sa secrétaire s'affirmait de plus en plus, n'hésitant pas à l'assassiner de regards désapprobateurs quand elle dépassait les bornes.

À bien y réfléchir, peut-être était-ce de cela qu'elle avait besoin en ce moment…

Elle leva la tête vers le miroir au-dessus du lavabo : son reflet la fixait avec morgue de ses yeux verts cernés. Elle glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés et qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux reins, tentant d'aplatir les quelques épis formés sur l'oreiller pendant la nuit. Puis son regard glissa sur sa gorge, caressa la cicatrice qu'on distinguait désormais à peine, tandis qu'elle posait une main sur son flanc, massant la peau au travers de son débardeur. Même au bout de douze longues années, lorsque ce souvenir envahissait ses nuits par le biais de rêves, elle croyait encore sentir la lame posée contre la chair tendre de son cou, le métal glacé fouailler ses entrailles. _Il_ ne cessait de la hanter… Mais quoi de plus normal, avec le procès actuel ?

Songeuse, elle termina sa cigarette, ses yeux vides perdus dans la contemplation des volutes de fumée : d'une danse lente et paresseuse, ils s'élevaient et s'échappaient par la seule petite lucarne de la salle de bain. Dehors, le temps s'annonçait radieux. Une bien maigre consolation…

Secouant la tête, elle écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier qui avait élu domicile sur le rebord de sa baignoire. Son PDA émit une discrète sonnerie, lui signalant – inutilement – l'imminence de l'évènement qui l'avait tenue éveillée toute la nuit. Avec un soupir elle se décida à se préparer.

Douche, habillage, séchage et lissage de ses interminables boucles brunes, léger maquillage, toutes ces tâches plus qu'habituelles eurent le don de lui faire penser à autre chose, même si ce ne fut que très temporaire. En dépit de son manque d'entrain, elle finit par être prête. Fidèle, son miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une femme brune, les traits tirés, sa peau pâle habilement rehaussée de quelques touches de fond de teint, mais l'œil terne et désabusé. Elle s'appuya sur le lavabo et prit une longue inspiration, les lèvres pincées, s'obligea à focaliser sa pensée sur ce qui importait vraiment.

Ce jour était enfin arrivé. Celui où elle l'affronterait, _lui_, pour la toute dernière fois. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle ne flancherait jamais et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Alors, du nerf.

Elle salua son reflet d'un regard noir, ce regard qui faisait frémir chaque accusé suffisamment courageux – ou stupide – pour oser lui tenir tête. Elle eut un très léger sourire, et récupéra son PDA avant de sortir de la salle de bains d'un pas vif et conquérant.

L'homme encore assoupi s'éveilla au son de ses talons aiguilles sur le parquet verni. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'assit sur le matelas et observa la jeune femme qui sans lui jeter un coup d'œil, rassemblait quelques dossiers éparpillés sur la commode et les rangeait dans son attaché-case. Vêtue d'un pantalon tailleur noir qui seyait à merveille à sa silhouette de liane, elle avait renoncé à nouer ses longs cheveux bruns en un chignon – chose rare – et les avait lâchés sur ses épaules. L'effet la rendait plus douce, plus accessible – et c'était bien évidemment trompeur, comme le démontraient ses yeux verts, plus froids et scrutateurs que jamais.

- Bonjour, souffla-t-il d'une voix tendre et incertaine.

- Salut, lança-t-elle sans même se retourner.

- Bien dormi ?

Elle eut un haussement d'épaules doublé d'un grommellement indistinct. Elle ouvrit sa boite à bijoux, hésita un bref instant devant la photo de son père, souriant et avenant, qui ornait l'intérieur du couvercle. Puis elle se saisit d'une petite montre en argent, assortie à ses boucles d'oreilles.

- Je… Comment vas-tu en ce moment ? hasarda l'homme.

- Bien. Pourquoi ?

Il reçut cette réponse toute faite sans trop de surprise. Leur première rencontre remontant à quatre ans, il lui semblait la connaître par cœur. Alors qu'elle refermait son attaché-case et tapait un rapide texto sur son PDA – probablement destiné à son assistante, il secoua la tête.

- Kate.

Son ton plus sérieux et pressant attira son attention. Après quelques instants, elle le contempla d'un œil interrogateur.

- Avec ce qui se passe actuellement… Je pensais que tu aurais envie de parler.

Elle resta d'abord sans réaction. Puis recommença à taper son texto.

- Vraiment, Josh ? Quand tu as débarqué hier soir, je n'ai pas franchement eu l'impression que c'était pour discuter.

Elle lui décocha un regard qui en disait long, et il eut une mimique honteuse.

- Ecoute, je…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Josh, l'interrompit-elle tout en reprenant l'écriture de son texto. Moi non plus je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à parler.

- J'ai vu ça, oui, s'exclama-t-il dans un rire. De toute manière, tu es bien plus douée pour un autre genre de conversation…

Elle s'arrêta net dans la rédaction de son message, battit des paupières avant de le fixer à nouveau de son regard insondable. Bel éphèbe au sourire candide que pimentait un soupçon de malice, à peine couvert d'un drap, il aurait aisément pu illustrer une de ces publicités en noir et blanc qui occupent une double page entière dans tout magazine féminin qui se respecte.

Insensible à son charme – celui de l'homme sûr de plaire, elle esquissa un mince sourire froid.

- Tu n'auras qu'à claquer la porte derrière toi en partant.

Un dernier regard perçant, puis dans un chuintement impérial de talons, elle quitta la chambre, son attaché-case à la main, son PDA dans l'autre. En passant dans le salon en désordre – elle se laissait un peu aller ces derniers temps – elle aperçut sans surprise une bouteille de scotch vide et deux verres. Elle ramenait le tout à la cuisine avec une mimique désapprobatrice, quand la voix de Josh l'interpella depuis la chambre.

- Au fait… tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Désolée, Josh. A l'avenir, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour _discuter_.

Renonçant à un petit-déjeuner même sommaire – sa migraine se doublait maintenant d'une nausée plutôt tenace – elle quitta l'appartement. Ce n'est qu'une fois seule dans l'ascenseur, qu'elle abandonna son masque d'indifférence et soupira doucement.

- …Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi on a divorcé ?

.

.

.

.

La porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit enfin, et les jurés entrèrent l'un après l'autre. A la demande de l'officier en charge, l'accusé et son avocat se levèrent, imités par le procureur général, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années dont la réputation brillante n'était plus à faire. Avant que le verdict ne soit lu, elle balaya la foule derrière elle d'un regard perçant, à la recherche d'une personne bien précise. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Kate, assise dans les derniers rangs, elle lui fit un simple signe de tête, auquel la jeune femme répondit avec la même neutralité.

Bien avant qu'elles n'évoluent dans le même monde, celui fermé et intransigeant de la Justice, elles se connaissaient déjà. Amie de fac de sa mère, elle lui avait pour ainsi dire donné plus d'un de ses premiers biberons. Une image bien déroutante dans cette salle d'audience, où l'appréhension et le silence étaient de mise…

L'officier reçut des mains d'un des jurés le document qui réglerait toute l'affaire, puis commença son laïus que Kate connaissait par cœur. Elle prit une longue inspiration pour calmer sa nausée, qui allait et venait sans discontinuer au rythme de sa migraine. Le soleil matinal, dont les rayons encore doux filtraient dans le tribunal par de grandes fenêtres, l'éblouissait douloureusement. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et maudit Josh : ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux que boire dans son état avait toujours des conséquences désastreuses. Et pourtant…

Consciente de son malaise, son assistante lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet, qu'elle ignora. Elle peinait à tenir en place, et dans l'espoir de se calmer, vrilla de ses yeux brun-vert la nuque de celui qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Debout auprès de son avocat bedonnant, vêtu de son costume bon marché, il semblait attendre son verdict avec suffisance. Pas une seule fois au cours de ce procès qui durait depuis de longs mois, il n'avait montré en public le moindre signe de nervosité…

Pour cela, elle ne le haïssait que plus encore.

Tandis que le greffier énumérait les charges pesant sur l'accusé, les souvenirs lui revinrent en pagaille. La soirée au restaurant avec Jim son père, sa mère qui avait décommandé à la dernière minute, prétextant une affaire urgente. Le retour chez eux à pied, l'homme qui l'avait brutalement attirée dans la ruelle sombre, son couteau étincelant qui l'avait éraflé au bras, son père qui avait voulu s'interposer…

La facilité avec laquelle il avait assassiné son père. Le message macabre que le tueur lui avait transmis, la torture qu'il lui avait fait subir pour donner du poids à son avertissement…

Sur ses paupières serrées, dansait le regard impitoyable de son agresseur, qui hantait chacun de ses cauchemars depuis douze ans…

- Kate… !

Au murmure à la fois outré et anxieux, elle revint à elle, se surprit à trembler. Elle serra les poings pour dissimuler sa faiblesse, eut un hochement de tête pour son assistante qui la fixait avec une anxiété croissante. Le greffier avait commencé l'énoncé du verdict, nommé les nombreuses victimes : Kate aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il en était des condamnations précédentes, jusqu'à ce qu'un nom bien connu s'élève.

- Pour le meurtre avec préméditation de Jim Beckett, nous déclarons l'accusé coupable.

Le greffier continua son monologue, mais déjà elle ne l'entendait plus. Les yeux fixes, elle contempla cet homme qui lui tournait le dos et qu'on avait _enfin_ jugé, puni comme il se devait. Qu'importe les autres condamnations, rien que pour celle-ci, il passerait le reste de son existence derrière les barreaux.

_** Enfin… !**_

Comme averti par un instinct inconnu, l'homme se retourna tout à coup, faisant fi du regard vindicatif du juge et des mimiques atterrées des jurés. Ses yeux glacés balayèrent l'assistance avec lenteur et méthode, et s'arrêtèrent sur elle. Elle eut une profonde inspiration et soutint son regard, les mains de nouveau tremblantes malgré elle.

Jack Coonan, tueur à gages. L'homme qui pour intimider Johanna Beckett, avait assassiné son mari et mutilé sa fille.

Comme indifférent au reste du verdict, il resta ainsi, à la fixer avec froideur. Puis un mince sourire, qu'elle crut empli de joie malsaine, étira ses lèvres jusque-là hautaines et méprisantes. Son cœur s'emballa, la nausée la reprit avec force. Elle tint bon sous ses yeux fous, bien décidée à remporter cette ultime confrontation.

- Kate… !

Elle tiqua avec nervosité tandis que son assistante l'interpellait d'un murmure inquiet, mais persista à soutenir le regard du tueur. Rappelé à l'ordre d'un discret coup de coude de son avocat, Coonan mit fin à ce dialogue silencieux, et se retourna comme si rien ne s'était passé, les épaules plus détendues que jamais. Elle en oublia de respirer : pour lui, ce n'était qu'un _jeu_.

Impitoyable, la nausée la submergea.

Quand le claquement sec du maillet du juge retentit, indiquant la fin de la séance, elle fut l'une des premières à réagir. Bondissant de son siège, elle quitta la salle d'audience sans un regard en arrière.

.

.

Les yeux brouillés de larmes nerveuses, la bouche encore emplie d'un goût âcre et répugnant, elle fixa le fond du lavabo, où gisaient les vestiges des deux maigres biscuits qu'elle était parvenue à ingurgiter avant le début de l'audience. Avec un grognement dégoûté, elle saisit un essuie-main et fit couler l'eau à flots, bassina ses tempes nimbées de sueur, se rinça la bouche. Le souffle court, elle s'appuya longuement sur les rebords de marbre, encore nauséeuse, et essaya de se reprendre. En vain pendant plusieurs minutes. Les yeux froids et inquisiteurs de Coonan semblaient l'avoir poursuivie jusqu'ici…

Dans le vaste miroir qui occupait tout un mur des toilettes des femmes – désertes en cet instant – elle faisait peine à voir et ne le supportait pas. Exaspérée, elle entreprit d'arranger les dégâts occasionnés par l'eau sur son mascara, jaugea une nouvelle fois son reflet avant de maudire son élan de « coquetterie » du matin même, et rassembla ses longs cheveux en un chignon dans lequel elle planta un stylo, faute de mieux. Une fois satisfaite, elle resta les bras ballants à s'observer, la respiration encore saccadée. Avec réticence, elle analysa enfin pleinement ce qui s'était dit à l'audience.

Coonan avait été condamné. Son père était enfin vengé. La Justice avait triomphé.

Et pourtant, l'éternelle question continuait de la tarauder…

_ …Et maintenant ?_

Elle baissa les yeux, soudain incapable d'endurer son propre regard. Elle pinça les lèvres, battit des paupières. Lentement elle porta les mains à son flanc, remonta sa veste et sa chemise, fit un quart de tour avant de scruter à nouveau son reflet. Les cicatrices apparurent sous la lumière crue des lumignons, estafilades rosâtres et sensibles sur sa peau blanche.

Deux striant l'abdomen, une troisième dans les reins. Rien que de les voir, elle sentit la nausée monter. L'enfer d'une ruelle sombre, où il l'avait torturée avant de la laisser pour morte, _cet enfer-là_, l'accompagnerait toujours, où qu'elle aille. Et la pensée égoïste qui l'avait toujours poursuivie lui revint : il était au moins une victime qui ne serait jamais vengée…

Elle baissait avec brutalité ses vêtements, et avec lassitude plongea la main dans une de ses poches, en tira son paquet de cigarettes. Elle allait en allumer une dans un claquement sec de briquet, quand son PDA posé sur le rebord en marbre du lavabo annonça un nouveau message. Elle fronça les sourcils en lisant le bref intitulé, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

Dans un profond soupir, elle écrasa sa cigarette à peine commencée au fond du lavabo et après un dernier regard – aussi jaugeur que craintif – à son reflet, elle quitta la pièce.

.

.

Les deux femmes se jetèrent un même regard de connivence, puis la première rangea son portable tandis que l'autre raffermissait nerveusement sa prise sur son propre attaché-case. Toutes deux blondes, elles étaient habillées selon la dernière mode. Sur le papier, elles se ressemblaient, jusqu'à présenter la même inquiétude luisant dans leurs yeux bleus, maquillés pour chacune avec goût et discrétion. Et pourtant, entre les deux femmes, le contraste était plus saisissant que jamais.

La première, déjà grande et mince, accentuait sa silhouette longiligne en portant des chaussures dont la hauteur des talons n'avait d'égal que leur prix outrageusement élevé. Chemise blanche et ample à col large et amidonné, jupe tailleur de satin noir, jambes moirées d'un collant qui les rendaient à l'œil douces et comme interminables. Un large manteau noir négligemment jeté sur son bras, elle arborait une assurance guindée de femme d'affaires que tempéraient un sourire usuellement charmant et quelques touches expertes de maquillage, qui adoucissait ses traits autrement anguleux. Une apparence scrupuleusement réfléchie et travaillée, essentielle lorsque comme elle, on était la propriétaire d'un des restaurants les plus cotés de tout Manhattan, le fameux _Q3_.

L'autre femme, elle, était d'apparence plus petite, plus râblée mais non moins délicate. Ses grands yeux bleus exploraient avec frénésie le couloir dallé de marbre, tandis qu'une de ses mains fines, nerveuse, triturait un bouton de son complet tailleur vert sombre. Tirée aux quatre épingles, l'élégante austérité de sa tenue ne seyait pas tout à fait à son visage rond et avenant, qui souvent par sa candeur presque enfantine menaient les gens à se méprendre quant à son âge véritable. Alors que sa comparse arborait ses cheveux blonds lâchés sur ses épaules en un effet « décoiffé » parfaitement maitrisé, elle avait rassemblé les siens en un chignon sévère qui ne souffrait aucune fantaisie. Posés sur un banc près d'elle, un sachet en papier ainsi qu'un petit thermos de café paraissaient également attendre.

Vraisemblablement sur le qui-vive, les deux femmes tiquèrent lorsque la porte des toilettes, objet de toute leur attention, s'ouvrit et livra le passage à une troisième femme, tout comme elles âgée d'une trentaine d'années, brune, l'air passablement épuisé malgré l'heure encore précoce. Celle-ci balaya le couloir d'un œil cependant aiguisé, les repéra et s'avança vers elles. Si la première lui fit face avec dignité, presque hautaine, l'autre se fit encore plus petite, les lèvres pincées et le regard vaguement dépréciateur, néanmoins compatissant.

- Pas moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes, hein, Maddie ?

La brune brandit son PDA, à l'écran duquel était affiché le message que la surnommée Maddie venait tout juste de lui envoyer, et que cette dernière relut par pure politesse.

_« Eteins cette cigarette et sors de là avant que je ne te dénonce à la sécurité. »_

- Ca faisait près d'un quart d'heure que tu étais là-dedans, répondit Maddie du tac au tac. On s'inquiétait.

- Sans la moindre raison, comme toujours, reprit l'autre en haussant les épaules, pourtant consciente de sa propre mauvaise foi. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne fumais pas. J'ai arrêté, suivant vos bons conseils.

Maddie ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- C'est ça, Kate. Et Jenny ici présente est l'assistante du Procureur Général.

L'autre femme sursauta et eut un léger recul, parut prier du regard la fameuse Maddie de ne pas la mêler à cet échange peu courtois. Peu réceptive à la plaisanterie, Kate se renfrogna à son tour.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Je t'en prie, Kate, pas à moi, la sermonna gentiment Maddie en secouant la tête. Tu empestais le tabac à ton arrivée ce matin. Et l'alcool aussi, accessoirement.

Kate haussa les épaules.

- Josh est passé chez moi hier soir, éluda-t-elle. C'est un comble d'être médecin et de fumer autant…

- Josh ne fume que des cigarettes « light », hasarda alors la dénommée Jenny, l'odeur qu'elles produisent est loin d'être aussi tenace et… peu agréable.

- Ah ! Un point pour ton assistante, claironna Maddie dans un rictus narquois. Josh crapote des clopes de femmelette, pas ces cochonneries ultra-fortes avec lesquelles tu te barbouilles les poumons de goudron dès qu'on a le dos tourné.

Kate les regarda tour à tour avec stupeur puis exaspération.

- C'est quoi ça ? Vous vous liguez contre un procureur pour un sujet aussi stupide ?

- Pourquoi, tu préfères parler de ce qui importe vraiment ? Comme par exemple le pourquoi de ta fuite en trombe de la salle d'audience ?

Aussitôt le visage à la fois indigné et amusé de Kate se ferma. Elle fusilla Maddie du regard, puis sans un mot tourna les talons. La jeune femme lui emboîta le pas tandis que prise par surprise, Jenny s'empressait d'attraper le sachet et le thermos de café de sa main libre avant de les rejoindre en toute hâte.

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu vas retourner bosser, comme ça ? Comme si de rien n'était ?

Filant en direction du hall d'entrée du palais de justice, l'interpellée ne répliqua pas.

- Kate, le meurtrier de ton père vient d'être jugé et condamné à perpétuité ! s'exclama Maddie, comme toujours dotée d'un – trop – grand franc-parler. Ne va pas me faire croire que ça te passe au-dessus de la tête !

- Et que veux-tu que je te dise ?

Kate fit volte-face, obligeant Maddie lancée sur ses talons à reculer, étonnée. Derrière elle Jenny s'arrêta à quelques pas, les considéra d'un air anxieux, silencieuse comme toujours.

- Que ça me fait un bien fou ? Que je me sens vengée, que je vais pouvoir faire mon deuil, tourner la page ? Vivre ma vie ?

- Disons que c'est pour ça qu'on espère que la justice soit rendue, reprit Maddie d'un ton docte, sans trop avoir l'air d'y toucher. C'est du moins ce que tu me répètes depuis que tu es entrée à la fac de droit.

Kate balaya l'argument d'un revers de la main.

- C'est des conneries !

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, interpellées par sa voix forte et incertaine. Ceux qui la reconnurent – du plus petit avocat ambitieux jusqu'au juge blasé en fin de carrière – baissèrent prudemment les yeux et passèrent leur chemin. Elle ne leur prêta aucune attention, trop occupée à réfréner un nouveau haut-le-cœur qui n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec son état de santé – physique, du moins. Son père était mort, et elle allait passer le reste de sa vie à prendre des médicaments qui la rendaient presque aussi malade que lorsqu'elle les oubliait. Elle reprit, plus doucement.

- Fous-moi la paix, Maddie. Ce verdict ne change rien, au fond, souffla-t-elle avec amertume.

Son amie la foudroya du regard, puis sans préavis, s'avança et la serra contre elle, indifférente aux regards indiscrets.

- Bien sûr que si, _Beck_. Bien sûr que si, et tu le sais, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix soudain tremblante.

Surprise, Kate se laissa faire, dédia un coup d'œil effaré à Jenny par-dessus l'épaule de Maddie. Son assistante haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire compatissant. Kate hésita, et finalement rendit son étreinte à Maddie, qui reconnaissante la resserra davantage.

- Ce salaud ne fera plus de mal, Kate, ni à toi ni à personne. Aujourd'hui tu commences une nouvelle vie, et il te faut juste un peu de temps pour t'y faire. Mais tu vas t'en sortir. Je te le jure.

Kate sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, se fit violence pour n'en rien laisser paraître.

- J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme, Mad'.

- Tu m'as déjà moi, Beck. Et tu n'es pas prête de t'en débarrasser, tu peux me croire.

- Je sais. Merci.

Les deux amies se séparèrent. Le PDA de Kate, qu'elle avait toujours à la main, fit soudain retentir sa sonnerie bien connue. Sa propriétaire le regarda avec désespoir, et Maddie secoua la tête.

- Tu dois aller bosser. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, ils sont perdus au restaurant quand je n'y suis pas. Mon nouveau chef a beau être un génie, c'est une vraie plaie… On se revoit ce soir au _Q3_ après le dernier service. Et ce n'est pas une proposition, Beck.

Kate renonça à discuter. De toute manière, la perspective de passer la soirée seule dans son appartement après une telle journée ne l'attirait guère. Surtout si comme elle le redoutait, Josh débarquait à nouveau en dépit de leur discussion du matin même. C'était un vrai con, n'ayons pas peur des mots… Et elle n'était qu'une femme, accessoirement au bout du rouleau. Quand la nuit tombait et que ses démons revenaient la hanter, tout était bon pour les oublier, même un nouveau round fugace et échevelé avec son ex-mari.

Maddie lui adressa un dernier sourire d'encouragement puis s'éloigna dans un claquement de talons. Kate eut un soupir indécis le temps de reprendre ses esprits : Madison, cette jeune femme brillante, au caractère vindicatif et sans demi-mesure, n'avait pas son pareil pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Amies tout autant que rivales au lycée – fatalité des grands esprits qui se rencontrent et tombent amoureux des mêmes garçons, les deux femmes ne s'étaient jamais perdues de vue en dépit de leurs choix d'études radicalement opposés. Colocataires à la fac, Maddie avait soutenu Kate durant toute sa longue convalescence. Ignorant le caractère rebelle de Kate qui aurait préféré ressasser son chagrin seule, Maddie l'avait épaulée face à la douleur puis au découragement, cela en connaissance de cause – à l'âge de quatorze ans, elle avait perdu ses deux parents dans un accident de voiture. Ensemble elles avaient remonté la pente difficile de ceux qui ont vu mourir un être cher.

Quand Maddie avait dû emprunter pour ouvrir son premier restaurant, Kate s'était portée garante avec elle des frais de remboursement, cela en dépit de ses protestations véhémentes. Elles s'étaient confié mutuellement leurs peines de cœur – Maddie plus souvent que Kate, il fallait l'avouer. Si Kate, d'une nature solitaire et discrète, avait mis plusieurs années à sauter le pas, c'était tout le contraire pour Maddie qui multipliait les histoires démesurément passionnées… et qui duraient un mois tout au plus.

C'était Maddie qui avait organisé l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Kate – effarant quand on la savait aussi « anti-mariage » – puis avait sabré le champagne quand son amie avait demandé le divorce quatre ans plus tard. Elle était l'une des seules personnes à ne pas l'avoir abandonnée dans sa chasse aux sorcières, qui s'était soldé par l'arrestation de Coonan quelques années plus tôt. Volubile, faussement tête-en-l'air, parfaite mouche du coche, Maddie donnait un avis tranché sur tout, et savait pourtant se taire quant il le fallait. Parce qu'elle la connaissait mieux que sa propre mère et qu'elle en savait en retour presque autant sur Maddie, Kate la trouvait exaspérante tout autant qu'elle l'adorait.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, Kate dut se reprendre à contrecœur lorsqu'elle vit Jenny s'avancer. Consciente qu'elle avait assisté non seulement à sa perte de pédales en règle au tribunal, mais aussi à la grande et touchante scène des « meilleures amies du monde », Kate lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné, auquel Jenny répondit en toute neutralité, comme s'il ne s'était strictement rien passé.

- Votre sac, Kate.

Jenny lui tendit le deuxième attaché-case qu'elle portait en bandoulière. Sa supérieure la remercia avec soulagement : en quittant la salle d'audience, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Encore heureux que Jenny, elle, avait la tête sur les épaules en ce moment…

- J'ai besoin d'un café, commença-t-elle, vous…

Parfaitement synchrone, Jenny lui présenta son thermos, ce récipient coloré et hermétique désormais considéré comme l'outil indispensable de n'importe quel travailleur new-yorkais, un être qui, c'est bien connu, n'a plus le temps de savourer son café chez lui et se ravitaille en hâte sur le chemin du boulot.

- Double latte sans sucre, pointe de crème 0%, soupçon de vanille. Et viennoiseries de chez _Sally's_, si vous avez faim, ajouta-t-elle en montrant le sachet en papier bien garni.

Un peu surprise, Kate hésita puis prit une gorgée du breuvage. Ni trop sucré, ni trop amer, tout à fait ce qu'elle aurait souhaité dans un moment pareil. Elle le savoura quelques secondes supplémentaires, réalisant au contact de sa chaleur bienfaisante qu'elle était frigorifiée. Elle remercia la jeune femme d'un sourire mince mais sincère.

- Vous êtes une perle, Jenny, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa secrétaire eut un signe de tête plutôt équivoque, mais ses joues qui rosirent à peine trahirent qu'elle était sensible au compliment. Elle sortit son propre PDA, en parcourut l'agenda électronique d'un maniement expert de son stylet.

- Prochain rendez-vous dans une heure au commissariat du 20e District, mais je peux le reporter comme le reste. Souhaitez-vous prendre votre journée ?

Kate était bien placée pour savoir que ce n'était guère des paroles en l'air : stylet à l'affut, Jenny était prête à faire place nette sur le planning de son boss, à grand renfort de coups de fils et de mails polis mais ne souffrant aucune réplique. Cela ne lui prendrait en tout et pour tout qu'une demi-heure. Kate pesa un instant le pour et le contre, mais la question n'avait finalement pas lieu d'être. Maddie n'avait pas mis en doute le fait qu'elle assumerait sa fonction _même_ _aujourd'hui_, et si Jenny lui proposait de prendre un jour de congé, elle savait que c'était par pure politesse : la jeune femme, depuis quelques mois qu'elle travaillait à son service, connaissait désormais la rigueur et la volonté de fer de sa supérieure. Plus qu'une profession, c'était une vocation. L'inactivité ne lui convenait guère.

- Pourquoi faire ? La journée ne commence pas si mal, reprit finalement Kate en levant son thermos. Allons, venez. Vous me brieferez sur la route.

À son poste près de la magistrale double-porte, le policier en faction regarda les deux femmes descendre la volée de marches qui les ramènerait à la fièvre bruyante et désordonnée des rues bondées de New-York. Au cœur du Palais de Justice, à l'abri de l'agitation du peuple, commençait de se répandre la rumeur du verdict tant attendu sur l'affaire Coonan, l'un des tueurs à gages les plus actifs que _Big_ _Apple_ ait connu durant ces dix dernières années. Comme indifférente à la nouvelle, une des victimes notoires de Coonan quittait déjà la Cour. Flanquée de sa fidèle assistante, elle fendit la masse de journalistes sans daigner répondre à leurs questions, prétextant d'autres affaires qui réclamaient son attention. Sous son regard vert inquisiteur, même les plus hardis battirent en retraite, préférant harceler des victimes plus… coopératives, dont le désespoir ferait grimper bien davantage l'audimat du prochain 20h.

Ainsi repartit, l'air pleinement satisfaite de la Justice rendue, Madame le Substitut du Procureur, la « célèbre malgré elle » Katherine Beckett.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Les sens en alerte, il parcourait fébrilement les étagères métalliques qui l'entouraient. Le cœur battant, il attrapa un carton, l'ouvrit et vérifia avec frénésie chaque dossier qu'il contenait. C'était là, forcément là !

A quelques mètres de lui, par-delà plusieurs murs d'étagères encombrées de caisses, cartons et autres sachets scellés, un cri retentit, suivi d'ordres indistincts. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et il tendit l'oreille, aux abois : après une hésitation, les voix parurent s'éloigner. Quelques minutes de répit, ou quelques secondes ? Qui pouvait savoir ?

Il reprit sa recherche effrénée, et enfin la chance lui sourit : son cœur s'emballa davantage lorsqu'il reconnut le nom qui figurait sur la tranche d'un dossier. Il le glissa sous sa chemise et referma sa veste, prit soin de ranger le carton afin qu'on ne puisse deviner ce qu'il était venu faire dans ces archives quasiment oubliées. Puis il remonta l'allée au pas de course, s'efforçant de demeurer silencieux. Prudent, il s'arrêta au coin, jeta un bref coup d'œil au-delà du mur de ferraille et de cartons : tout au bout de l'allée principale, à une cinquantaine de mètres de là, la porte était ouverte sur l'extérieur, promesse de liberté, de connaissance. Enfin !

Il écouta une dernière fois de toutes ses oreilles, mais les pas précipités des vigiles et les ordres aboyés par leur supérieur résonnaient depuis l'autre bout du hangar. Porté par l'espoir, il s'élança vers la sortie. L'adrénaline lui donnait des ailes. Plus que vingt mètres. Un sourire fou se dessina malgré lui sous sa barbe vieille de quelques jours. Plus que dix mètres…

**- STOP ! Arrêtez-vous ou je tire !**

Et merde !

Derrière lui, la voix du vigile surgi d'une allée l'arrêta net, en même temps que les battements effrénés de son cœur. Le souffle court, il réfléchit en toute hâte. Dans son dos, l'homme le somma de lever les mains, bien en vue. La gorge sèche, il obtempéra.

- Ecoutez, je vous assure, c'est un vrai malentendu…

- La ferme ! Tourne-toi !

Les mains sur la tête, sans cesser de se justifier d'une voix lasse et misérable, il exécuta une lente volte-face.

- Je ne voulais pas faire de mal, je…

Comme il l'espérait, le vigile, Glock au poing, écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant son visage.

- _Vous_ ? Mais…

Il haussa les épaules, eut un sourire désarmant… et se jeta dans l'allée sur sa droite, piqua un sprint tout en zigzaguant entre les rangées d'étagères.

- Merde ! **Il** **est** **par** **ici** **!** tonitrua le vigile à l'intention de ses collègues.

Le fuyard accéléra encore. Heureusement pour lui, le hangar était immense et mal éclairé, et aussi négligée son apparence soit-elle ces derniers temps, il avait pour le moins de l'énergie à revendre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses poursuivants, pour la plupart de vieux flics bedonnants proches de la retraite. Dopé par l'adrénaline, il se remémora les plans des lieux, qu'il avait longuement étudiés, et se dirigea vers le mur nord du gigantesque édifice, priant pour que la sortie de secours qu'il cherchait soit accessible. Deuxième coup de chance : la porte en question n'était encombrée que de quelques cartons de vieilles preuves, qu'il eut vite fait d'envoyer valser. Il se jeta sur la barre métallique : comme prévu elle s'enfonça en grinçant sous ses mains, et le battant s'effaça devant lui, le faisant déboucher à l'air libre.

Sans cesser de courir, il inspira une profonde goulée de vent frais, piquant et salé, au pénible relent de gasoil et de poisson défraichi. Les docks ! Il les connaissait comme sa poche. Là-bas, il sèmerait les quelques vigiles qui n'auraient pas encore fait une crise cardiaque à courir ainsi comme des dératés. Sûr de lui malgré la nuit qui tombait, il fila droit vers les quais.

Des sirènes de police retentirent au loin, de l'autre côté du hangar, près de l'entrée principale. Il eut un sourire narquois : des renforts ? Bah ! Le temps qu'ils comprennent qu'il avait quitté le hangar, il serait déjà loin !

Sous sa chemise, contre sa peau, le dossier le brûlait tant il fondait de grands espoirs en lui. Bientôt ! Bientôt il saurait ! Bientôt il…

Un bruit de course, une ombre sur sa droite, et une silhouette le percuta au flanc avec la maestria d'un _quaterback_ en plein charge. Sonné, le souffle coupé, il roula ainsi que son assaillant sur le sol, et ils basculèrent du quai pour tomber dans les eaux glacées de l'Hudson.

Le froid eut l'effet d'une gifle. L'esprit à nouveau clair, il chercha à remonter à l'air libre, mais l'inconnu lui enserra solidement le torse et la gorge, chercha à l'immobiliser. À demi-asphyxié, il se débattit comme un beau diable, mais l'autre tint bon. Paniqué, il allait boire la tasse quand son visage creva la surface de l'eau, et il inspira avec soulagement.

Moment choisi, son ennemi desserra sa prise, mais pour lui administrer un splendide direct qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, on l'avait hissé sur le quai et plaqué sur le ventre, alors que son assaillant lui passait les menottes d'un geste expert – avec fermeté, mais sans lui tordre les bras à outrance comme certains de ses collègues ne se privaient pas de le faire. Par réflexe il essaya faiblement de se dégager, mais l'homme, son genou appuyé entre ses omoplates, le maintint solidement au sol.

- Tu bouges pas… !

Le visage meurtri par le bitume, il sentit le flic – parce que c'en était un, il pouvait les reconnaître à des kilomètres à la ronde – le palper à la recherche d'une arme. Il tressaillit à l'idée qu'il ne trouve le dossier, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le document en question n'était plus sous sa chemise.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger !

Malgré les remontrances du flic, il releva la tête et chercha frénétiquement son butin du regard, catastrophé. Il n'était nulle part sur le quai. Au même moment les sirènes s'amplifièrent, et plusieurs voitures de police déboulèrent, pleins phares allumés.

- Yo ! Danny, par ici ! lança le flic à un de ses comparses en civil qui arrivait au pas de course, suivi de quelques vigiles rougeauds et en sueurs.

- Lieutenant ! s'exclama l'homme en rangeant son Glock à sa ceinture, près de son badge. Ça va ?

- Au poil, rien de tel qu'un bain de minuit dans le fleuve pour te remettre les idées en place. Allez, toi, debout !

Joignant le geste à la parole, ledit lieutenant l'empoigna par le col pour le remettre sur pied, avant de l'entraîner vers une voiture aux gyrophares rutilants, dont il fit plus ou moins rudement connaissance avec le capot. Le flic terminait sa fouille en règle – bredouille, car jamais il n'aurait apporté une arme avec lui – au moment où le chef des vigiles arrivait sur les lieux, soufflant comme un bœuf.

- Lieutenant Esposito, c'est une chance… Merci… ! On va s'en occuper moi et mes gars…

- Négatif, répondit l'interpellé comme s'il se croyait dans un de ces films de commando à deux sous. Je viens de tester l'Hudson en plein mois de novembre pour arrêter ce rigolo, vous allez me laisser le plaisir de l'embarquer !

- Ce n'est pas votre juridiction, commença le vigile en chef, au bord de l'apoplexie. Ni du ressort de la Criminelle…

- Mais mon équipe est intervenue alors qu'on aurait pu ignorer votre alerte radio et terminer tranquillement notre casse-dalle comme l'ont probablement fait la moitié des patrouilles de service dans le secteur. Et je vous rappelle qu'une bonne partie des archives stockées là sont issues du commissariat du 12e district. Donc _je_ l'embarque.

Le vigile se répandit en grommellements, probablement à court de répartie – comme de souffle d'ailleurs. Toujours plaqué contre le capot de la voiture de service, le « rigolo » eut un petit ricanement. Ce flic de la Crim' avait un accent bizarre qui ne trompait guère sur ses origines : un gosse de banlieue, probablement hispanique, pur produit des bas-fonds de New-York. Qui avait vraisemblablement opté pour une autre filière que celles habituellement prisées dans le milieu – dealer, braqueur, mac et autres parasites – se soldant toutes un jour ou l'autre par un arrêt en case « Prison ».

Ayant peut-être entendu son ricanement – ou bien voulant tout simplement s'affirmer devant ses hommes et les vigiles, le lieutenant de la Crim' le saisit à nouveau par le col de la veste et le releva avec brutalité, le retourna pour voir son visage.

- T'es qui, mec ? Qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre dans ces archives ?

L'interrogé eut le temps de lui jeter un coup d'œil : gagné ! Hispano-américain, la trentaine bien tassée comme lui, plus baraqué et paradoxalement plus petit qu'il ne l'avait cru. Puis un vigile, voulant bien faire, lui braqua sa lampe-torche dans les mirettes. Il grimaça, aveuglé, mais ne répondit rien. Il entendit le coéquipier du dénommé Esposito – beaucoup plus jeune, certainement un blanc-bec à peine sorti de l'école – dire que les phares produisaient déjà bien assez de lumière, merci. Le vigile le foudroya du regard, mais le jeunot le lui rendit bien et réitéra sa demande d'une voix plus dure, à laquelle l'homme finit par obtempérer de mauvaise grâce. Blanc-bec, ce Danny, mais avec des couilles. Ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi un type apparemment aussi roublard et expérimenté que cet Esposito puisse supporter de jouer les chaperons.

- Pas de portefeuille, commenta Esposito alors qu'il fouillait les poches de sa veste avec plus d'attention. Ni de papiers. Une clé de voiture. Une Ford. Bowman, trouve-moi cette bagnole.

Un des flics présents rattrapa au vol le trousseau lancé par son chef et s'éloigna aussitôt. Il croisa quelques autres vigiles, qui arrivaient bons derniers de leur cavalcade à travers le hangar poussiéreux. Toujours muet comme une carpe malgré les questions du lieutenant Esposito, l'interpellé maintenant menotté dédia un sourire moqueur à celui qui avait failli le coincer. Le gros homme écarquilla encore une fois les yeux, cette fois de colère outrée.

- Pour la dernière fois, c'est quoi ton nom ? répéta le lieutenant, trempé et gelé comme lui, et qui commençait probablement à s'impatienter.

- Moi je peux vous le dire ! vociféra le vigile au solide embonpoint alors qu'il s'avançait, bousculant quelques collègues au passage. C'est un connard de journaliste ! Il s'est pointé l'autre jour avec une demande bidon pour consulter un dossier, en fait c'était juste pour faire du repérage !

- Un « connard de journaliste », répéta Danny, sceptique. Mais encore… ?

Le vigile bedonnant – ou plutôt le plus gros d'entre tous, rectifia en pensée « le rigolo » menotté – pinça les lèvres, les yeux derechef arrondis de colère. Déjà deux fois ce soir qu'on le prenait pour une bille, et le premier responsable ne lui donnait pas cinq minutes avant qu'il ne pique une crise. La pommette cuisante et douloureuse – cet Esposito avait un sacré direct – il observa le vigile avec moquerie tandis que celui-ci luttait pour garder son sang-froid. Du regard l'homme rougeaud consulta son chef puis le lieutenant Esposito, muet et très digne malgré ses vêtements trempés, et prit finalement une grande inspiration, littéralement gonflé d'importance.

- Vous avez sûrement entendu parler de lui. C'est ce gratte-papier qui se paie notre tête depuis des années dans ses chroniques à la con, Richard Rodgers !

.

.

.

_N.D.E_

…_To Be Continued…_

.

.

.

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série par cœur, « Richard Alexander Rodgers » est le patronyme d'un écrivain maître du Thriller, qui a pris pour nom de plume Richard Castle…_

_._

_Alors ? Votre curiosité est-elle piquée au vif ? Si oui, j'aurai respecté mon challenge personnel – et ça ne fera que commencer. En espérant vous retrouver très vite dans une review, je vous dis à bientôt !_

_Merci d'avoir lu,_

_Elenthya_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Si ma vie avait son propre AU… Je serais non seulement écrivain, mais aussi informaticienne de génie. Pour pouvoir enfin maîtriser ces foutus logiciels de montage vidéo ! J'aimerais tellement partager avec vous ces dizaines de scénario de vidéos qui me trottent dans la tête à chaque fois que j'écoute mes musiques préférées. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai guère plus que ma plume pour vous inviter dans mes pensées… Enjoy !_

_Revenons-en à NDE. Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à manifester votre enthousiasme pour cette fic, c'est un vrai bonheur. Merci à tous !_

**Lettre ouverte aux revieweurs : les potins, les réponses à vos questions, les petits détails de fabrication, c'est par ici et c'est pour tout le monde !**

Merci en particulier à **ThaleX** (Rassure-toi, Josh ne risque pas de revenir, je le déteste autant que toi. Mais à l'image de la cigarette, il représente la « déchéance » psychique de Kate, son épuisement, ses faiblesses de femme et d'humaine. Une manière de vous sensibiliser à ce personnage remanié. En tout cas, merci et bonne lecture, à bientôt !), **Manoon** (voilà ma beeelle, ta curiosité va être transitoirement satisfaite ! Bisous), **NothingBeatsLife** (l'idée t'a séduite et je suis heureuse que tu m'en aies fait part. Tant mieux pour toi si tu apprécies Jenny, car elle aura un second rôle somme tout assez important tout au long de la fic. J'attendrai ton avis avec impatience. A bientôt !), **CrazySerie76** (tu es bluffé(e) et j'en suis ravie. En espérant que la suite continuera de te surprendre et de te captiver. A bientôt !), **Audrey** **1986** et **Lacritique** (merci à vous deux… voilà la suite que vous attendiez !), **Shoukapik** (ton pseudo me donne faim à chaque fois que je le vois, c'est étrange… Merci en tout cas de tes commentaires ! A bientôt !), **Tournesol** (en tant que lectrice comme en tant qu'auteur, je n'aime pas les écrits faciles où tout semble expliqué dès le départ. Nous ne sommes pas des mômes de maternelle, une lecture est tellement plus passionnante lorsqu'elle nous amène à réfléchir et à nous questionner, ne trouves-tu pas ? En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne, et j'espère continuer à te donner l'envie de lire en dépit de l'étrangeté de mes écrits. Merci à toi, à bientôt !), **HeliosDeNoierie** (Et bienvenue sur mes pages ! Moi aussi je trouve que la lecture est bien plus agréable ici. Mais ce qui est dommage c'est que je n'ai pas accès au point-virgule sur ce site anglophone, ce qui est parfois un peu contraignant lorsqu'on ose utiliser la langue de Molière. Bon blablas à part, merci de tous tes compliments ! Je suis ravie de te savoir ainsi conquise par cet AU. Lol pour Femme de loi, ce n'est pas voulu car je n'ai jamais regardé cette série ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra. A bientôt !), **L'ange** **demoniaque** (ça faisait longtemps ! Ravie de retrouver, merci !), **DrWeaver** (oui j'étends au maximum mon champ d'action. Merci de tes remarques, j'espère que la suite te plaira !), **Castle**-**BB156**-**Bones** (merci !), **Lilice** (que de questions, j'ai visiblement atteint mon objectif. Pour le moment je continue d'installer le décor de la fic – Kate, son entourage, la back-story – mais bientôt l'histoire ne va cesser de s'entremêler avec la série originale selon des processus bien précis qui caractériseront la fic NDE. J'espère avoir plus tard ton avis sur la question ! A bientôt !), **IFON91** (merci !), **Madoka** **ayu** (merci de me consacrer de ton temps, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer. A bientôt !), **ciliega** (Te revoilà, ça faisait longtemps ! Toi qui lis The Secret, tu reconnaitras peut-être en NDE le côté étrange et un peu angoissant de certains chapitres de The Secret, notamment le 11 « Endless Night » et le 12 « Rising Sun » où Kate et Rick vivaient tour à tour des rêves très étranges, à la frontière du réel. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence puis que NDE a commencé à se profiler dans ma tête tandis que j'écrivais ces passages l'été dernier. L'idée de propulser Kate dans ce genre de situation me plaisait bien mais de là à en faire une fic… Lol ça a fini par me dépasser, et nous voilà aujourd'hui, sur cette page, pour le deuxième chapitre ! Merci de ta review construite, tu as raison ce sont toujours mes préférées. J'espère en mériter une autre signée de ta plume très bientôt !), **Flo** (une autre fan de Fringe, youpi ! Et pour la longueur des chapitres, je suis contente que ça te convienne, car moi j'ai honte en les trouvant aussi court ! Tu as dû te rendre compte en lisant the Secret que j'étais plus du genre 25 pages… Mais bon, j'essaie de changer mes habitudes pour toucher un public plus large, moins patient. En contrepartie, les publications de NDE seront peut-être un peu plus fréquentes ? Euh, je vais essayer ! Merci de tes commentaires sur toutes mes pages. A bientôt !)

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2**

_**Un connard de journaliste !**_

.

.

.

Les battements sourds de son propre cœur. Lents. Trop Lents.

Elle entrouvre les yeux, peine à fixer son regard. Ses paupières sont plus lourdes que du plomb. Vertige. Nausée.

Douleur. Elle vrille son dos, son abdomen, se répercute dans tout son corps, l'élance à chaque respiration laborieuse. Trop laborieuse. Même respirer l'épuise. Cela devrait lui faire peur.

Et pourtant, elle s'en contrefout. Presque. Elle inspire encore. Ça fait mal…

Les murs, le sol, tout bouge. Sa tête dodeline au rythme de cette danse macabre et saoule que subit le monde. Un gémissement de freins, un crissement de roues, et elle comprend. Elle est dans une voiture.

Des alarmes stridentes, les notes d'une sirène étouffée qui plane, quelque part à l'extérieur. Une ambulance.

Son cœur qui bat, furieusement, désespérément.

- Eh, accroche-toi, gamine. Tu m'entends ? Accroche-toi, t'as toute la vie devant toi. T'as tenu bon jusque-là, alors ne laisse pas tomber.

Le secouriste à sa gauche la surplombe, la fixe dans les yeux. Comme pour lui communiquer sa volonté. Reste. Reste en vie.

Elle bat des paupières par réflexe. Des larmes coulent sur ses tempes. La mort. La mort a frappé… Alors à quoi bon ?

Elle tremble, n'en peut plus de respirer. N'en peut plus de vivre. Ça suffit.

Elle ferme les yeux, entend les alarmes qui gémissent soudain plus fort. Mais plus son cœur. Non, plus son cœur.

**- On la perd ! Accélère !**

Rugissement de moteur. Cacophonie des sirènes. Et soudain, quelque chose effleure sa main droite. Ça ne peut pas être le secouriste, puisqu'il est en train de lui faire un massage cardiaque dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir.

Une main prend la sienne. Chaude. Douce. Apaisante.

Masculine. Familière.

- Reste avec moi, Kate…

.

.

.

.

_« Reste avec moi… »_

- On y est, ma petite dame. Ça fera 33 dollars.

Kate se réveilla en sursaut, recroquevillée sur la banquette arrière, la tête appuyée contre le montant de la portière. Les yeux arrondis de stupeur, elle fixa sans comprendre le chauffeur de taxi. Certainement habitué, l'homme lui rendit un regard bovin, profondément désabusé.

- 33 dollars pour la course, répéta-t-il avec morgue.

Elle se redressa aussitôt, se frotta un œil avant de fouiller dans son sac à main à la recherche de son portefeuille. La nausée, qui avait fini par disparaître au cours de la journée, l'étreignit avec force, tant et si bien qu'une fois la course payée, elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit du taxi sans un mot, de peur de rendre son maigre déjeuner sur les tapis du taximen. L'homme, accoutumé à ce genre d'impolitesses, ne s'en formalisa pas. Indifférent, il la regarda tituber sur le trottoir avant de hausser les épaules et de s'éloigner dans un ronronnement de moteur. Encore une qui finissait bien la soirée, tiens…

Désormais seule sous la lumière crue d'un réverbère, Kate prit plusieurs longues inspirations. L'air froid de novembre lui brûla la gorge, et elle toussa avec véhémence. La nausée passa enfin mais sa migraine, qui ne l'avait guère quitté depuis le matin, se renforçait même au fur et à mesure que les heures tournaient. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une bonne dose d'ibuprofène. Malheureusement, _dans_ _son_ _état_, prendre un anti-inflammatoire était très risqué, son médecin néphrologue ne cessait de le lui répéter depuis qu'elle avait 19 ans. Elle maudit donc Josh et son bourbon pour la énième fois de la journée, enfila son manteau en frissonnant et choisit de s'en griller une pour faire passer – transitoirement – son mal de tête. Mais lorsqu'elle avisa son paquet de cigarettes presque vide, elle soupira et le rangea finalement, préférant garder ses ultimes réserves pour le lendemain matin – ou même cette nuit, si comme trop souvent le sommeil la fuyait. De toute manière, si elle débarquait chez Maddie en sentant le tabac à plein nez, son amie lui ferait un bon sermon… Et elle n'aurait pas tout à fait tort.

Résignée, elle se dirigea vers le coin de la rue, là où s'élevait, impérial, le fameux _Q3_. Ses esprits retrouvés, elle pensa au songe curieux qu'elle avait fait le temps du trajet en taxi. Jusque-là, et avec le procès de Coonan qui avait été l'un des piliers majeurs de son quotidien des derniers mois, c'était bien souvent _l'agression_ et sa lente agonie dans la ruelle qui hantaient ses courtes nuits de sommeil. Mais voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de l'après. L'ambulance, les flashes de reprise de conscience au bloc, son réveil difficile, les excuses incessantes de sa mère et le visage mortifié de Madison, sa propre horreur lorsqu'elle avait compris que tout cela était bien plus encore qu'un cauchemar, et que jamais son père ne passerait la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital…

Elle fronça les sourcils au rappel de cette présence qu'elle avait ressentie lors de ce dernier rêve. Une main qui prenait la sienne… Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, elle était pourtant seule avec le secouriste dans l'ambulance. Un quidam anonyme avait appelé les secours en l'entendant crier, et on l'avait ramenée _in_ _extremis_ à l'hôpital. Ce n'était que bien plus tard, une fois sortie du bloc et gardée sous coma artificiel, que sa mère et Maddie avaient pu la rejoindre et la veiller. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, elle avait été seule. Désespérément seule, à osciller entre vie et mort tandis que les médecins farfouillaient dans son corps, tentant le tout pour le tout pour réparer les dégâts de la lame experte de Coonan…

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, refusant de céder à l'horreur des quelques bribes de souvenirs qu'elle avait ramenés du bloc. Des bruits de chair, d'os et de métal claquant sur les plateaux métalliques, les voix chargées de tension des chirurgiens et des infirmières… À l'époque, lorsqu'un patient arrivait exsangue et en état de mort clinique à l'hôpital, s'assurer qu'il était proprement endormi n'était pas la priorité absolue, et ce malgré ses éventuels sursauts de conscience. Cruel, mais réaliste.

De nouveau nauséeuse, elle se concentra sur l'impression étrange et familière qu'on lui avait pourtant tenu la main dans l'ambulance. Une présence masculine, semblerait-il. Son père ? Elle secoua la tête, riant de ses propres questionnements. Comment les spécialistes appelaient-ils ça, déjà ? Les EMI, ou expériences de mort imminente. _Near-Death_ _Expérience_ en anglais… Elles rassemblaient des gens qui à l'approche de leur mort, croyaient ressentir la présence d'êtres chers déjà disparus, partaient à la rencontre d'un monde lumineux et serein, ou encore s'extériorisaient de leur enveloppe charnelle et voyaient tout ce qui se passait autour de leur corps, parfois à des dizaines de mètres de là. On frôlait l'ésotérisme pur…

La perspective de ne pas avoir été tout à fait seule dans cette ruelle ou sur ce brancard lui était curieusement douce. Malheureusement, n'ayant rien de concret pour s'ancrer dans le réel, la sensation de son rêve s'estompait déjà, et n'en demeurait plus qu'un souvenir sans saveur. À l'image d'une impression de déjà-vu, elle lui était venue de manière fulgurante, et s'était évaporée tout aussi subitement.

Kate ne pouvait dire si les EMI existaient bien. Elle, en tout cas, n'en avait vécu aucune ni tandis qu'elle mourait à l'insu de tous dans cette ruelle sombre, ni pendant son coma artificiel. Tout n'avait été qu'obscurité, froideur, oubli. Inconscience.

Inexistence. Des heures, des jours de vie que Coonan lui avait volés…

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, sa démarche pensive l'avait conduite jusque devant le _Q3_, dont l'enseigne, superbe calligraphie de métal argenté, venait tout juste de s'éteindre maintenant que les derniers clients étaient partis. Songeuse, Kate tira sa main droite de sa poche, la scruta avec attention, comme si le secret d'un tel rêve pouvait y être inscrit. N'était-ce donc qu'une idée, qu'une fixation de l'esprit, pour qu'elle puisse soudain sentir comme une douce chaleur sur le dos de sa main ? Elle ne se savait pas aussi influençable…

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel, et à sa stupeur, le nuage de pollution qui noyait en permanence le ciel de New-York semblait s'être estompé pour laisser deviner quelques étoiles en plus de la lune. L'avenue était déserte et silencieuse, et elle se sentit tout à coup très seule. L'étrange chaleur sur sa main persistait cependant, et son cœur battit un peu plus vite.

- Papa ? souffla-t-elle, si bas qu'elle-même l'entendit à peine.

Mais la chaleur s'estompa. Au même moment, la porte vitrée du _Q3_ s'ouvrit, et Maddie apparut sur le seuil, étonnée.

- Kate ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à marmonner ? Ça gèle ! Entre !

.

.

.

.

Silencieux, Javier Esposito regardait l'homme par-delà la vitre sans tain. En ce qui le concernait, c'était devenu une habitude, presque un rituel. Que le futur interrogé soit un témoin, un simple suspect ou un dangereux criminel, il prenait toujours quelques minutes pour l'observer à son insu.

Etudier ses attitudes alors que la personne en question patientait et se croyait seule, ses mimiques qui changeaient au fil de ses pensées, pour les comparer ensuite à ses réactions une fois l'interrogatoire commencé.

Prendre la mesure de sa patience ou de son éventuelle nervosité.

La façon dont il contemplait son propre reflet dans le – faux – miroir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Fuyait-il son propre regard ou le fixait-il sans la moindre hésitation ? Craignait-il d'ailleurs d'être observé ? Se sentir coupable au point de « ne pas pouvoir se regarder en face » n'était pas qu'une expression, Esposito l'avait compris au fil du temps.

Ces quelques minutes d'observation ne résolvaient pas une enquête à elles seules, bien entendu. Mais elles étaient parfois riches d'enseignement.

_Parfois_. En l'occurrence, observer Richard Rodgers ne lui apprit pas grand-chose, peut-être parce qu'il le connaissait déjà – de réputation. Peut-être aussi parce que l'homme, visiblement ailleurs, ne laissait cependant rien filtrer de ses pensées. Depuis qu'il s'était assis dans cette petite salle d'interrogatoire, enroulé dans une couverture qu'on lui avait gracieusement fournie suite à son plongeon involontaire dans l'Hudson, le journaliste n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Le visage neutre et exempt d'émotions, il fixait la chaise face à lui sans la voir, tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, le lieutenant avait commencé à avoir de sérieux doutes : ne s'était-il pas endormi les yeux ouverts ? Lorsqu'il bossait dans les Forces Spéciales, il avait eu un collègue capable de ce petit tour de force. Pas très utile, mais franchement déroutant.

Esposito croisa les bras et eut un soupir, renfrogné. Un journaliste qui s'introduisait dans les locaux de la police pour dégotter des informations toutes fraiches, ça n'était pas si rare. Mais quel intérêt avait donc quelqu'un comme Rodgers à aller fouiller dans des archives vielles d'au moins quinze ans, lui dont les chroniques d'actualité, anti-gouvernementales et incendiaires, faisaient trop souvent polémique ? Non pas qu'il était un chroniqueur d'envergure, mais il avait indéniablement de bonnes sources et un flair aiguisé pour dénicher le scandale du moment. En critiquant régulièrement le système judiciaire et politique de New-York au travers de faits divers, Rodgers était devenue une sorte de star locale. Sa plume acérée et politiquement incorrecte lui avait fait de nombreux ennemis parmi la police et dans les hautes sphères new-yorkaises du pouvoir.

Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, Rodgers, jusque là atone, eut un très léger sourire. Non pas cynique, amusé ou méprisant comme celui qu'il n'avait cessé d'afficher sur les quais, mais curieux, à la fois doux et amer. Les yeux vagues, il semblait perdu dans de lointains souvenirs. Esposito se frotta le menton, intrigué. Intéressant…

- Lieutenant ? Voilà tout ce qu'on a sur lui.

L'interpellé quitta des yeux sa « proie » et se saisit du dossier que lui tendait Danny. Le jeune homme, dernière recrue en date au 12e, s'abîma à son tour dans une observation silencieuse du suspect. Esposito parcourut le document en diagonale, à peine surpris par la liste impressionnante des griefs en tout genres dont avait été accusé le controversé Richard Rodgers, qui par ailleurs n'en était pas à sa première intrusion dans des locaux de la police. Diffamation, ivresse sur la voie publique, outrage à agent, calomnies, attentat à la pudeur, atteinte à la vie privée, violation de domicile… Bref, la plupart des accusations qu'on retrouvait sur le CV de tout journaliste extrémiste ou paparazzi déterminé qui se respecte. L'ensemble régulièrement étagé sur plus de dix ans.

- Tu l'as lu ? demanda Esposito tout en continuant de remonter la vie palpitante et plutôt anarchique de Richard Rodgers.

- Oui, chef. Un homme fort sympathique, ironisa Danny. Mais ce que je trouve le plus intéressant, c'est ce qu'il a fait avant les quinze dernières années.

Esposito abordait à son tour ladite époque, et fronça les sourcils, se fit plus attentif à sa lecture. Danny sut à son expression qu'il ne s'était guère trompé : ils tenaient quelque chose.

- Ce type en a bavé, lieutenant, hasarda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Sa lecture achevée, Esposito referma d'un coup sec le dossier.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi. Et pourtant je ne gagne pas ma vie en emmerdant le monde.

Danny eut un léger acquiescement. Pur produit de la faculté de police et issu d'une famille plutôt aisée, il était cependant aussi brillant et travailleur que simple et humble, conscient que ce qu'il avait entrevu du monde judiciaire et criminel, assis bien sagement sur les bancs de la fac, les gars comme Esposito l'avaient appris à la dure, à l'école de la rue, quand ils n'avaient pas dix ans. Danny était passé directement sous-lieutenant grâce à un diplôme son chef quant à lui avait gravi un à un les échelons et s'était hissé jusqu'au rang supérieur à la seule force de ses bras et de son expérience…

- Te vexe pas, mais j'y vais seul cette fois.

Danny l'avait supposé et ne discuta guère. De toute manière, avec son boss face à un énergumène comme Richard Rodgers, il préférait rester derrière la vitre, à écouter de toutes ses oreilles, guetter chaque réaction de l'un comme de l'autre en toute impunité.

Et compter tranquillement les points.

.

.

- M. Richard Rodgers. C'est plutôt une surprise.

L'interpellé se contenta de fixer Esposito sans mot dire. Ce dernier posa son dossier sur la table entre eux et s'assit, tout en constatant que le sourire sardonique de Rodgers était de retour.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il tout en croisant les doigts sur la table devant lui, parfaitement décontracté. Toujours rien à me dire ?

L'air tout aussi détendu, Rodgers haussa les épaules, pencha brièvement la tête sur le côté. Et pour la première fois, prit la parole.

- Avec tout ce que contient mon dossier, j'imagine que vous avez une assez bonne idée de mes activités. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ajouter d'autre.

Esposito eut un sourire de façade, en réalité surpris. Venant d'un journaliste à la réputation aussi sulfureuse, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle diction, quasi-parfaite, qu'aucun accent n'entachait en dépit de ses origines modestes. Dans le choix de ses mots, le rythme de ses phrases, on retrouvait aisément le délié de sa plume – le côté piquant en moins… pour le moment.

- Bah, lâcha le lieutenant en désignant ledit dossier d'une moue dédaigneuse. Des mots et des mots. On peut écrire et en retenir ce qu'on veut. Vous savez ce que c'est.

- Pas sûr. Les rapports de police sont tenus pour être _factuels_. Tout ce que je suis incapable de faire, selon beaucoup de _spécialistes_.

Esposito ne répondit pas immédiatement, ayant perçu comme une once d'animosité dans certains de ces mots. Presque de la hargne.

- Des spécialistes… Vous voulez dire, des gens de mon milieu ? Des flics ?

Le sourire narquois de Rodgers s'élargit, mais ses yeux bleus demeurèrent froids.

- Qui sait ? La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire, d'après vos supérieurs, mais je me fais un devoir de la faire circuler.

- Il y a vérité et vérité, Rodgers.

- Peut-être. Mais on dit aussi qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui blesse, lieutenant.

Esposito ne rétorqua pas, conscient qu'ils s'engageaient dans un débat stérile qui ne l'avancerait en rien dans son enquête. Une seule chose était certaine : pour être aussi manipulateur et bluffeur, Rodgers devait être un sacré bon joueur de poker.

- Revenons à la raison de votre effraction dans ce hangar. Vous vivez dans le présent, Rodgers. L'actualité est votre gagne-pain. Alors que faisiez-vous au milieu de ces archives ?

Rodgers haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Leva les yeux vers le plafond, ostensiblement.

- C'est plutôt calme en ce moment. Je cherchais quelques bonnes vieilles histoires oubliées. Genre squelettes au fond du placard. En politique, ce sont les meilleures.

- Dans des archives de la police qui remonte en moyenne à une trentaine d'années ? Vous cherchez quoi, à traîner dans la boue le doyen de New-York ?

Rodgers resta de marbre, sourire narquois de mise. Esposito se recula sur sa chaise et lui rendit son regard scrutateur. Tant pis, il était temps de reprendre le contrôle. Frapper fort.

- C'est pour Alexis, Rodgers ? Vous vouliez trouver son dossier ?

Aussitôt il sut qu'il avait touché juste : le sourire effronté du journaliste fondit comme neige au soleil, et il cilla, plusieurs fois. Croisa les bras, baissa la tête. Pas très subtil, le Ricky.

- Que s'est-il passé, Rick ? Où est Alexis ?

Les yeux bleus de Rodgers se firent glacés. Il déglutit, comme soudain à la recherche de ses mots.

- Vous le savez très bien, gronda-t-il en désignant son dossier. Tout est écrit là, noir sur blanc.

- C'est à vous que je demande, Ricky.

- Pas de familiarités, lieutenant.

Un silence pesant tomba. Sans détacher son regard perçant de celui insondable du journaliste, Esposito se leva de sa chaise avec lenteur, contourna la table d'un pas égal et empli d'assurance. Un jour, sa femme lui avait dit que lorsqu'il faisait cela, il exhalait une aura étrange, féline, redoutable, tel un fauve qui aurait ferré sa proie. L'expérience des Forces Spéciales, peut-être. Ou a fortiori celle de la rue – gouvernée par l'unique loi de la jungle.

En apparence, Rodgers ne fut nullement impressionné, continuant de fixer droit devant lui. Le lieutenant s'y attendait un peu : lorsqu'on connaissait le parcours de ce Richard Rodgers, on devinait qu'il ne pouvait avoir peur d'un simple homme. Après tout, il naissait une certaine forme de sagesse lorsqu'on vivait ce que ce journaliste avait traversé : ce n'est souvent pas l'adversité qui représente un danger, mais bien nos propres démons intérieurs.

Ceux du passé. Ceux de la haine et du remords. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme seul face à ses propres fautes ? Un homme comme ce Rodgers : quelqu'un qui cherche éternellement à les effacer.

Sa proie acculée, Esposito ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Les documents les plus récents datent de quinze ans tout juste. Ça concorde. C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes introduit dans ces archives ? Vous vouliez rendre justice tout seul ?

Pas de réponse.

- Cela remonte à si longtemps. Où que puisse être Alexis, ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle mérite la paix ?

- N'insultez pas ma fille, gronda Rodgers. Espèce de…

Avec une rapidité fulgurante qui lui était propre, Esposito fit mine de se jeter sur lui, plaqua violement ses mains sur la table, son visage stoppé à quelques centimètres de celui de Rodgers. Qui n'avait pas frémi.

- Je n'insulte pas votre fille. En revanche, c'est vous que je traite de voleur et de vandale, Rodgers. Votre intrusion, et avec les antécédents que vous vous trainez, ça peut vous valoir dans les trois ans de prison minimum. Davantage si on découvre que vous avez substitué la moindre feuille de papier à ces archives. Avouez ce que vous êtes venu foutre dans ce hangar, et le substitut du procureur sera peut-être clément.

Les deux hommes s'étudièrent ainsi en chien de faïence pendant quelques interminables secondes. Puis Rodgers reprit d'une voix sourde.

- Je veux un avocat.

La phrase magique. Esposito avait désormais les poings liés, de manière officielle. Cependant, il ne bougea guère.

- Je n'en ai pas les moyens, mais le commis d'office me conviendra, poursuivit Rodgers. Tant que vous me foutez la paix, _lieutenant_.

Dans sa bouche, l'appellation n'avait jamais été aussi chargée de haine et de mépris. Tout à coup désinvolte, Esposito ramassa son dossier et retourna à la porte, non sans un dernier regard hautain en arrière.

- Alors bonne chance avec le proc', Rodgers. Vous allez en avoir besoin.

Et sans se préoccuper de la réponse du journaliste, il quitta la pièce. À nouveau seul, Richard Rodgers peina longtemps à reprendre contenance, son sourire définitivement envolé.

.

.

Esposito quitta la salle d'interrogatoire et fila droit vers la salle de repos, sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil aux bureaux de l'étage, pour ainsi dire désert à cette heure plus que tardive. Il alla ouvrir le frigo, fouilla dans le vieux bac à légumes et en sortit une bouteille de bière, cachette – pas vraiment – secrète que leur supérieur Roy Montgomery faisait probablement semblant d'ignorer tant que ses subordonnés n'abusaient pas de la boisson pendant le service.

- Pas très fructueux, mais… riche d'enseignement, je pense.

Esposito eut un rire amer et lança une bouteille que Danny, appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, rattrapa au vol.

- Tu déconnes ? C'était un véritable plantage en règle.

Il décapsula sa bouteille et prit une longue gorgée, l'esprit encore entièrement tourné vers le précédent interrogatoire.

- Mais face à un roi de l'esquive comme lui, c'était couru d'avance.

- Et maintenant ?

- On ne peut plus rien faire, on rassemble les preuves et on transmet le dossier au bureau du proc'. Rodgers aura son avocat commis d'office, et il sera poursuivi pour les charges les plus évidentes.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Danny en décapsulant sa propre bouteille. Pas de nouvelle tentative, rien ?

Esposito lui adressa un regard désabusé.

- T'es pas dans une série télévisée, le bleu. Dans la vraie vie, on ne joue pas au cowboy. Les règles sont les règles.

- Mais on peut très bien trouver d'autres moyens de pression, non ? D'autres indices pour alimenter les poursuites que lancera le procureur, non ?

Son supérieur partit d'un grand rire.

- Si tu veux aller éplucher tous les cartons du hangar pour savoir si ce fouineur a bien piqué un dossier, je t'en prie ! Tu as carte blanche. Moi j'ai mieux à faire. Arrêter de vrais criminels, par exemple, et pas de pauvres types comme lui.

Danny se fit songeur. Il prit le dossier que son supérieur avait jeté sur la table, le feuilleta d'un œil absent avant de s'arrêter sur une photographie.

- D'ailleurs… Vous y êtes allé sacrément fort. À propos de cette gamine, Alexis…

Sur le point de prendre une nouvelle gorgée, Esposito hésita un court instant, avant de finalement porter le goulot à ses lèvres.

- Faut ce qu'il faut. Va pourtant falloir qu'il s'y habitue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous, simples flics, on ne peut plus rien contre lui, mais le procureur, c'est une autre histoire. Elle peut mener quelques interrogatoires plus ou moins formels, sous couvert de préparer l'audience au tribunal, quand il devra être jugé d'ici quelques semaines. Et la connaissant, elle ne va pas s'en priver pour l'intimider.

- Et alors ?

Esposito eut un soupir amusé.

- On voit que tu débarques, toi. Faudra que tu rencontres celle en charge du 12e. _**Ça**_, ce serait riche d'enseignement.

- Une Proc'… Beckett, c'est ça ?

- Madame _**le**_ Procureur. Elle n'avait que 28 ans quand elle a accédé à ce poste, et crois-moi ce n'est pas donné à n'importe qui. Encore moins à New-York. Cette femme en veut, et à l'audience, elle le fera chialer comme un bébé si cela peut la conduire à gagner le procès.

Sur l'instant, Danny se demanda si son chef était sérieux ou s'il n'était pas plutôt en train de lui monter un bateau monumental, le genre de légende urbaine qu'on servait aux nouveaux pour qu'ils perdent plus facilement leurs moyens le jour où ils devaient présenter une affaire au procureur en question. Mais le lieutenant Esposito avait l'air sérieux, tout autant que s'il était sur le point d'aller mener un nouvel interrogatoire.

- Qu'importe ce qu'a pu vivre cet homme. Tu le sauras très vite : Kate Beckett, elle a traversé cent fois pire.

Danny ne répliqua pas : il sentait que cette histoire sur le procureur Kate Beckett était de ces sombres affaires que tout le monde connaissait au District, mais dont on rechignait à raconter les détails sordides aux petits nouveaux comme lui. Pensif, il s'absorba dans sa contemplation de la deuxième photographie du dossier de Richard Rodgers, celle d'une toute petite fille, aux longs cheveux roux et aux joues constellées de tâches brunes, dont les yeux rieurs semblaient contempler les merveilles d'un autre temps, désormais révolu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ne cherchez pas dans la série originale, Danny est un des rares personnages OC de cet AU – je sais, c'est paradoxal pour un Alternative Universe – et il a principalement été conçu pour donner la réplique à notre cher Esposito, qui doit bien se débrouiller tout seul en l'absence de son grand ami Ryan - qui je vous rassure, ne devrait tarder à apparaître lui aussi. Et oui, la relation qu'il aura avec Jenny sera différente mais plutôt intéressante à découvrir._

_Un rêve étrange qui ouvre nos perspectives, le personnage toujours plus torturé de Kate, et celui de Rick qui doit vous paraître beaucoup plus complexe que prévu… Il y a en a des choses à dire !_

_Alors n'hésitez pas, exprimez-vous…_

_Merci d'avoir lu. A très bientôt !_

_Elenthya_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Outre mon score de hits sur mes pages qui a explosé, les commentaires enthousiastes et les questions empressées ont afflué la semaine dernière, je n'en suis toujours pas revenue ! C'est un vrai bonheur que de partager cette histoire avec vous, merci pour votre fidélité._

**Lettre ouverte aux revieweurs :**

Un salut tout particulier à **HeliosDeNoierie** (Ravie d'avoir pu égayer ta neigeuse journée ! En effet tu commences à saisir l'essence de NDE, et je suis contente de savoir que ça t'intéresse toujours plus ! Je vais essayer de maintenir mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, ça te va ? Merci encore !), **CrazySerie76** (Une lectrice donc, et toujours blufféE qui plus est, youpi ! Merci de ton soutien !), **L'ange** **demoniaque** (tant de questions et oups, je ne réponds à aucune des tiennes avec ce chapitre. Mais patience, patience ! Au plaisir également !), **Shoukapik** (ah zut et pourtant je viens de manger… lol Danny passera de temps en temps histoire de donner encore la réplique à Espo. Ryan, quant à lui, va être très occupé par une certaine assistante du substitut d'ici le chapitre suivant… mais chut ! Je ne spoile pas plus. Merci à toi !), **DrWeaver** (Encore toi ? lol non je plaisante. Pour ce qui est de Castle qui aurait perdu Alexis, c'est certes déconcertant mais ça ouvre une pléthore de nouvelles perspectives sur son caractère et son histoire. A suivre donc ! Merci de ta fidélité !), **Lacritique** (comme je disais récemment à une autre revieweuse, c'est tellement mieux une lecture qui nous fait cogiter avec ses mystères… Voici la suite que tu réclamais. A bientôt et merci !), **Tournesol** (devoir retourner en arrière dans mes histoires pour être sûr de ne pas avoir loupé un épisode, c'est malheureusement un effet secondaire fréquent de mes fics. Malgré tout, tu es toujours là, et j'en suis contente ! Les personnages t'intéresseront-ils dans ce nouveau chapitre ? Je l'espère !) **Audrey** **1986**, **Baby13** (la back-story se développe encore dans ce nouveau chapitre, et les personnages semblent s'éloigner encore des personnages originaux. Aimeras-tu pourtant ? Merci de ton soutien, à très vite !), **Lilice** (après une petite semaine d'attente, voilà la suite qui te mettait tant l'eau à la bouche ! A consommer sans modération ! Merci à toi !), **HeartinCages** (j'ai comme toi du mal avec la plupart des AU, et je suis aussi exigeante avec les fanfictions des autres qu'avec les miennes, donc je comprends ce que tu veux dire en te définissant comme difficile… et je suis d'autant plus flattée que NDE soit un coup de cœur. Merci de tes compliments, bonne lecture !), **Manooon** (viiiite alors voilà la suite !), **Castle**-**BB156**-**Bones** (faudra m'expliquer un de ces quatre l'origine de ton pseudo (lol), merci de ta fidélité !), **NothingBeatsLife** (merci pour ton soutien, encore un peu de patience, la confrontation arrive !), **Flo** (je suis bien d'accord, Fringe sortait du lot. J'ai bien aimé la fin, mais j'ai trouvé dommage que le dénouement final soit plié en 2 épisodes alors qu'ils faisaient si bien – presque trop – durer le suspens depuis le début de la saison 5. Concernant NDE, encore un peu de patience. Le chapitre qui vient est encore assez sombre, le temps que je termine de poser la back-story de Kate, et nous pourrons revenir à quelque chose de plus léger. A bientôt, et merci !), **Iuliaa** (très chère, merci de ta fidélité. Je suis contente que la complexité de NDE te plaise et j'espère que ça va continuer. Bonne lecture à toi !)

_Deux personnages originaux font leur apparition – ou plutôt affirment bien leur existence dans cet alternative universe sans pour autant se montrer. L'un – relativement secondaire – via un rêve, l'autre par le biais de souvenirs… Ce dernier, ou plutôt __**cette**__**dernière**__, était très attendue par certains d'entre vous, mais j'espère que ma vision un peu particulière de ce personnage ne vous décevra pas. Vous l'aurez sûrement compris au titre, il s'agit de __**Johanna**__…_

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

_**Mère et fille**_

.

.

.

Lampe-torche en main, elle fouille avec frénésie les dossiers médicaux qui jonchent le bureau surchargé. Une à une elle se saisit des différentes liasses de papiers, parcourt brièvement les rapports d'autopsie à la recherche d'un nom, d'un numéro. Elle accorde un coup d'œil à la fois triste et révulsé vers le fond de la salle carrelée, dont le mur plongé dans la pénombre semble tapissé de portes métalliques. Elle ne s'imagine que trop bien ce qu'il y a derrière chacune de ces petites portes, et cela lui arrache un frisson d'horreur. Pourtant elle reprend de plus belle, commence d'ouvrir les tiroirs du bureau, dont le contenu s'avère aussi peu ordonné et plus qu'hétéroclite : vieux dossiers, stylos usagés, restes de repas, papiers froissés…

Elle referme le dernier tiroir en s'efforçant de contenir son exaspération. Alors qu'elle se relève un peu trop brusquement, un vertige la prend, et elle reste un long moment appuyée sur le bureau, la respiration lourde, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Puis ses yeux cernés et hagards parcourent une dernière fois les lieux obscurs avec désespoir, et soudain un objet étincèle sous le faisceau de sa lampe. Elle reconnaît aussitôt la grosse montre noire emballée dans un sachet plastique du _CSI_ – la police scientifique. Sans réfléchir, sans même faire attention au sang qui macule le bracelet de cuir et le cadran, elle fourre le sachet dans la poche de son blouson.

Un cliquetis retentit, et soudain les néons au plafond s'illuminent en grésillant. Elle grimace dans la lumière crue et éblouissante tandis qu'elle se tourne en direction de la porte d'entrée : dans l'embrasure, la main encore sur l'interrupteur, se tient un homme étonné. Le crâne clairsemé, un visage sec, une bouche mesquine. Il plisse ses yeux chafouins puis chausse brièvement ses grosses lunettes, avant de faire une moue désapprobatrice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle baisse sa lampe de poche désormais inutile, fait quelques pas en arrière mais ne répond pas. Qu'il semble la reconnaître ne l'étonne qu'à moitié : sa photo était dans tous les journaux une semaine auparavant.

- Il est tard. Ils savent à l'hosto, que tu es ici ?

Elle ne répond toujours pas, mais elle a conscience que son apparence parle pour elle, davantage encore sous l'œil exercé d'un médecin légiste. Elle déglutit, essayant d'oublier sa propre image aperçue dans les miroirs de l'hôpital – sa peau blême, ses cheveux fillasses, ses yeux profondément cernés, sa silhouette plus maigre que jamais – et prend enfin la parole. Subrepticement, elle essaie de cacher sous la manche de son blouson le bracelet médical tatoué à son nom.

- Je suis venue voir le corps, souffle-t-elle en s'efforçant d'étouffer le tremolo de chagrin dans sa voix rauque. Je sais que vous êtes responsable de l'autopsie, docteur Perlmutter.

Lui n'est visiblement pas dupe quant à son état, mais ne dit rien, ne semble même pas se demander comment une telle information a pu lui parvenir. Il l'observe un long moment en silence, puis d'un pas trainant se dirige vers le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, ouvre une des nombreuses portes métalliques. D'un geste habitué il tire le lourd chariot encastré dans les profondeurs du mur, sur lequel repose un corps couvert d'un drap. Il tend d'abord une main pour retirer l'étoffe, puis paraît hésiter et finalement n'en fait rien. Elle frémit, l'estomac noué. Elle s'avance enfin, mais lui l'arrête d'un raclement de gorge.

- Que les choses soient claires, tu ne devrais pas être là. Je n'ai pas encore terminé mes analyses.

Elle affronte à nouveau son regard, se fait violence pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Dédaignant cette marque de bravoure, il la rejoint de son pas trainant et tire quelque chose de sous sa blouse blanche.

- J'ai longtemps travaillé avec ta mère, Johanna. J'avais l'intention de rendre ceci à ta famille, vu que ça n'a aucun intérêt comme pièce à conviction. Mais puisque tu es là…

Il lui tend un sachet, qu'elle saisit interloquée et glisse aussitôt dans sa poche, cachant davantage la montre dérobée pareillement sous plastique. N'ayant visiblement rien remarqué, le médecin la fixe sans ciller, et son attitude blasée s'efface enfin devant une expression contrite, presque compatissante, définitivement sincère.

- Toutes mes condoléances, Kate. Nous ferons tout pour coincer le type qui vous a fait ça.

Sur cette déclaration, il lui accorde un dernier signe de tête, puis fait volte-face et repart vers la porte.

- Je prends ma pause, puis j'appelle l'hôpital pour leur signaler la présence d'une de leurs patientes dans ma morgue.

D'abord sans voix, elle bredouille à grand-peine.

- …Merci, docteur Perlmutter.

- Cinq minutes. Pas une de plus.

Elle le regarde disparaître avec ébahissement, et étouffe un soupir soulagé, prise de vertiges. Puis, les sourcils froncés, elle plonge la main dans sa poche et à sa stupeur ne trouve plus qu'un seul sachet, celui que lui a donné Perlmutter. Son cœur s'emballe à la vue de l'objet qu'il contient.

Prisonnière du plastique, maculée de sang séché, brille une bague qu'elle ne connait que trop bien. Le souffle court, elle se détourne lentement vers le corps, mue d'un terrible doute. Elle s'avance, hésite puis saisit d'une main tremblante le drap blanc, le cœur battant à tout rompre. D'un geste elle dévoile le haut du corps.

Son cri s'élève, stupéfait, pénétré de désespoir et d'angoisse. Dans son dos, les plaies que lui a infligées l'assassin de son père lui font souffrir le martyr. Et pourtant ce n'est pas Jim Beckett qui est étendu là, raide et froid, sans vie.

C'est sa mère, Johanna.

.

.

Elle s'éveilla dans un cri de terreur inarticulé, tremblante et en nage. Le souffle court, elle resta un long moment assise parmi les draps froissés, les yeux grands ouverts dans la pénombre. Le corps agité de frissons incontrôlables, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Nauséeuse, elle sauta du lit et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Une brise glaciale la frappa de plein fouet, en même temps que le vacarme sourd de l'avenue en contrebas.

Elle inspira à pleins poumons : dans ses reins, le poignard de Coonan battait la mesure de sa souffrance. Elle déglutit avec peine, cherchant à calmer sa respiration hachée. Sa nausée s'effaça peu à peu, moins violente mai toujours présente, compagne habituelle de ses nuits et de ses cauchemars. Dans un soupir, elle referma la fenêtre, retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, les membres rompus de fatigue.

Et le silence revint, plus pesant que jamais. Elle l'écouta, encore assourdie par les battements furieux de son propre cœur, qui peu à peu se calma à son tour. Sourcils froncés, elle glissa ses mains encore frémissantes dans ses longs cheveux bruns, comme à la recherche des lambeaux du rêve étrange et poignant qu'elle venait de faire.

Car c'était bien un rêve. N'est-ce pas… ?

Oui, elle s'était enfuie de l'hôpital quelques jours après son réveil, au nez et à la barbe de Maddie, de Johanna et de toute l'équipe soignante. Oui, elle s'était glissée dans la morgue sans trop savoir comment – un coup de bol monstrueux – et avait retourné tout le bureau du médecin légiste afin de retrouver le dossier de son père ainsi que ses effets personnels, dernières traces qu'elle aurait désormais de lui.

Son père. Pas sa mère. Il n'avait jamais été question ni de bague, ni même de Johanna…

Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Mais plus elle cherchait à s'en assurer, et plus sa mémoire devenait floue. A l'image de sa nausée, un malaise indéfini mais tenace l'habitait peu à peu. A bout de nerfs, elle se leva et s'approcha de sa commode. Avec une légère hésitation, elle alluma la lampe de chevet qui y était posée, puis ouvrit la boîte à bijoux qui trônait à ses côtés.

Elle battit des paupières, transitoirement aveuglée par la lumière vive, et enfin se rasséréna à la vue de la photographie bien connue qui ornait l'intérieur du couvercle de la boîte. Souriant, son père la contemplait avec bienveillance, debout à l'extrémité d'un quai en bois, au bord d'un de ces lacs où elle avait passé toutes ses vacances d'été, enfant. Cela paraissait si loin désormais. Une période innocente et paisible de sa propre vie, désormais cruellement inaccessible…

Le cœur serré, elle sourit machinalement en réponse à son père. Puis, à nouveau nerveuse, elle agrippa sans trop le vouloir les poignées du premier tiroir de la commode, le tira sans un bruit, souleva quelques vêtements. Un froissement de papier plastique la fit frémir, et la gorge nouée, elle ramena à la lueur de la lampe la montre noire de son père, toujours empaquetée dans son sachet transparent du _CSI_. Encore tâchée de sang séché, elle ne fonctionnait plus.

Kate resta un long moment à observer cet objet surgi du passé, et s'étonna presque de la trouver aussi petite et légère. D'un pas mécanique, elle alla à la salle de bains, fit couler une eau tiède dans le lavabo. Avec une crainte presque révérencieuse, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir le sachet scellé, et à gestes mesurés, entreprit de nettoyer la montre. Indifférente à la fraicheur du carrelage sous ses pieds nus, ses mains occupées à débarrasser en douceur le bracelet de cuir de sa morbide gangue rouge, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder une fois de plus, vers des souvenirs plus rassurants du début de la soirée.

.

.

.

- C'était excellent, Maddie… Désolée d'en laisser autant, c'est vraiment dommage.

Kate reposa sa fourchette, guère nauséeuse – comme cela l'était pourtant trop souvent lorsqu'elle mangeait à l'extérieur – mais tout simplement repue. Elle adressa une mimique d'excuse à sa meilleure amie, qui quant à elle avait vidé son assiette avec brio depuis un petit moment. La grande femme blonde eut en retour un sourire ravi, et se leva pour débarrasser.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Kate. Depuis le temps, je sais que tu as un appétit d'oiseau. L'important c'est que ça t'ait plu.

- Ce confit de fruits de mer à la mangue, c'était surprenant mais délicieux… Peu copieux, et ça me convient tout à fait.

- Eh oui, ici au _Q3_, on privilégie la qualité, non la quantité, déclara Maddie tout en emportant la vaisselle vers la cuisine du restaurant, ses haut-talons lui donnant un pas délié et plus assuré que jamais. Un truc que certains critiques new-yorkais n'arrivent toujours pas à comprendre, mais mon chef et moi, on les aura à l'usure.

Kate eut un petit rire silencieux. Son amie avait longtemps bataillé pour ouvrir son propre établissement ici, en plein cœur de Manhattan. Les places étaient chères, et aussi difficiles à prendre qu'à conserver. Mais en femme d'affaires coriace et avisée, Maddie savait employer les bonnes personnes et adopter les meilleures stratégies pour attirer les gourmets. Ses choix les plus récents en matière de gastronomie lui avaient valu en plus de ses habitués toujours à la recherche de nouveautés, une clientèle plus avisée constituée entre autres de touristes gastronomes et d'européens – surtout des français – installés à New-York et nostalgiques de leur terre natale.

Quelques bougies posées sur leur table dispensaient une unique et douce lumière. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation d'une des petites flammes vacillantes, puis promena un regard absent sur le reste de la grande salle, plongée dans la pénombre. On avait déjà revêtu les tables de nappes immaculées et de vaisselle étincelante, en l'attente du premier service du lendemain. Murs blancs, moquette bordeaux coûteuse et moelleuse à souhait, une atmosphère à la fois luxueuse et _cosy_, paisible et chaleureuse : on était bien loin du petit bistrot de quartier que Maddie avait ouvert à peine sortie de l'école de commerce…

La propriétaire des lieux revint, deux verres à vin dans une main, une bouteille dans l'autre. Kate haussa un sourcil avec ironie.

- Tiens, j'ai le droit de boire ce soir ?

- Dis donc, tu n'as pas attendu ma permission hier pour te saouler au whisky bon marché. Et avec Josh en plus ! C'est ce qui s'appelle toucher le fond, ma vieille.

Kate baissa le nez, l'air ostensiblement honteux.

- J'avoue…

- Tu n'es plus à jeun, même à toi ça ne peut pas faire de mal si tu prends tes cachets plus tard ce soir. Et puis, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Ton médecin comprendrait sûrement.

- Pas sûr, elle est sacrément têtue quand il s'agit de…

Kate ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit le symbole qu'arborait l'étiquette de ladite bouteille.

- Un _Château_ _Latour_. Ce n'était pas…

- Le grand cru préféré de Jim ? Si. Et c'est l'une de leurs meilleures cuvées.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Maddie dégaina un tire-bouchon chromé.

- C'est lui qui le premier m'a donné envie de m'intéresser à l'œnologie, et plus tard à la gastronomie française. J'ai pensé que ce serait lui rendre un bel hommage… non ?

Kate contempla la bouteille un long moment, comme ailleurs. Un mince sourire se dessina finalement sur ses lèvres. De son vivant, Jim Beckett était amateur de grands crus, qu'il savourait toujours religieusement lorsque l'occasion – rare en raison de leur train de vie modeste – se présentait. L'un de ses rêves était de visiter un jour la France, qu'on disait compter des terroirs et domaines viticoles parmi les plus prestigieux au monde.

- Un bel hommage, oui…

Maddie déboucha la bouteille d'un geste expert, se versa un fond de verre et en qualité de maîtresse de maison – et douée de connaissances plus qu'honorables en œnologie – en apprécia la robe, huma le nectar, tourna le verre et le huma encore, circonspecte, avant d'enfin en savourer longuement une gorgée. Elle eut un battement de paupières qui voulait tout dire, et sans un mot, servit son amie avant de se rasseoir face à elle.

- À Jim Beckett, souffla-t-elle. Et à tous ceux qui ont obtenu justice aujourd'hui…

- …À mon père.

Elles trinquèrent sur ces mots à peine murmurés : les deux verres émirent un son pur et cristallin, qui résonna longtemps à travers la pièce silencieuse et à majorité plongée dans la pénombre. Kate savoura à son tour le nectar prestigieux : sur sa langue dénaturée par la fatigue chronique et les médicaments, le vin avait pourtant un bouquet particulièrement riche, sans cesse renouvelé, au piquant malgré tout agréable et à l'infime tonalité sucrée qui ravivait de bien lointains souvenirs. Elle ferma les yeux, croyant presque entendre Jim lui souffler ses remarques à l'oreille.

_« Un parfum chaud, gorgé de soleil, de ces régions du Sud et d'Aquitaine… Tourne le verre, oxygène-le un peu… Sens-tu cette odeur ? Un arôme de fruit frais… Lequel ? »_

Tout comme elle, Maddie savoura sa deuxième gorgée les yeux dans le vague. Peut-être qu'elle songeait à ce diner en famille où elle, la meilleure copine de seconde de Kate, avait été invitée et pendant lequel, sans le vouloir, Jim lui avait fait découvrir cette passion du bon vin…

Elle reposa alors son verre, parut hésiter un court instant avant d'élever la voix.

- Alors… Tu l'as prévenue ?

Kate sentit sa gorge se nouer. Impassible elle avala sa gorgée de vin, soudain plus fade.

- Le Procureur Général chargé de l'affaire était une de ses meilleures amies à la fac de droit. Le maillet du juge avait à peine frappé qu'elle était probablement déjà au courant de la sentence, où qu'elle soit.

- Et pourtant, Kate, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait préféré entendre cette bonne nouvelle de la bouche d'un autre procureur. Toi, en l'occurrence.

Indifférente au regard aiguisé que Maddie vrillait sur elle, Kate reposa doucement son verre, lissa la nappe blanche d'un air absent.

- Ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus de numéro où la joindre, de toute façon.

Maddie leva les yeux au ciel.

- À d'autres, Kate. Tu possèdes des contacts un peu partout dans le pays qui te permettent de coffrer des dizaines de meurtriers chaque année, et tu ne serais pas fichue de récupérer le numéro de téléphone de ta propre mère ?

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça, Maddie ? Arrête de m'emmerder. C'est elle qui est partie, pas moi.

- Parce que sa fille et seule proche encore vivante ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole ni même la regarder en face.

Kate serra les poings, sur la défensive.

- Tu insinues que c'est de ma faute si elle est partie du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne ?

- Bien sûr que non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Jim et toi étiez sa force. Sans vous, sans toi, elle n'était plus rien. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu.

- Tu parles, gronda Beckett. Elle n'a jamais accepté que tout ça ait pu arriver à cause de son boulot, de son entêtement. Elle disait qu'il fallait oublier, aller de l'avant. Me dire ça, à moi ? J'avais vingt ans, j'avais perdu mon père, j'étais malade à en crever… et malgré tout, je devais « avancer » ?

Sa voix, mue d'une fureur contenue depuis quelques minutes, se brisa sur ce dernier mot. Elle se tut, regrettant déjà son emportement. Ecœurée, elle repoussa son verre et se prit la tête entre les mains, eut une inspiration tremblée.

- …Elle s'est mêlée d'une affaire qui ne la concernait en rien, et c'est finalement mon père et moi qui l'avons payé. Tout est de sa faute, et elle le savait très bien. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est tirée à l'étranger.

- Kate, c'est toi qui parle …ou bien Coonan ?

Avec douceur, Maddie lui prit la main, la trouva glacée – comme toujours depuis cette soirée tragique où elle avait failli mourir. Son amie lui dédia un regard brillant de sous ses longs cheveux bruns.

Le même que celui qu'une toute jeune femme lui avait lancé à l'hôpital, quelques temps après l'agression qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie. Un regard blessé, épuisé, aux abois, désespéré, brûlant de douleur et de terreur entremêlées.

Un regard rencontré chaque nuit pendant leur première année de fac, dans cette chambre d'internat qu'elles partageaient. Le regard fou de Kate qui se réveillait en hurlant, croyant encore sentir le poignard du tueur percer ses reins, fouailler ses entrailles, les oreilles toujours envahies du murmure de Coonan.

_« C'est la faute de Johanna. Garde ça en tête, Kate. »_

Des cauchemars qui l'avaient poursuivie pendant des années. Kate baissa les yeux, visiblement hantée par le même souvenir. Elle renifla, essuya furtivement une larme.

- Tu sais… Il y a des jours où je souhaiterais qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait.

Maddie déglutit discrètement.

- Quoi… Partir ? souffla-t-elle mais sans grand espoir.

- Non… M'imposer son point de vue, une dernière fois. Comme si j'étais encore une enfant.

Elle lui accorda un regard lourd de significations, mais Maddie avait déjà compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Elle l'a fait pour te sauver, Kate. Elle était la seule à pouvoir agir. Tu étais mourante.

- Non. Elle l'a fait pour soulager sa conscience. Je ne voulais plus lui devoir quoi que ce soit, et elle m'avait juré qu'elle n'interviendrait pas quand l'heure serait venue. Pourtant elle a fini par rompre sa promesse. Elle a accepté la chirurgie. Et puis elle s'est barrée.

Maddie avait perdu ses parents très jeune, et à travers Kate et sa famille, elle avait trouvé un foyer de substitution. Elle ne pouvait croire au fait que Johanna ait agi simplement par égoïsme, ou même soit partie par découragement ou par lâcheté comme sa propre fille semblait le penser. Elle n'était persuadée que d'une chose : Johanna ne s'était écartée qu'une fois Kate _durablement_ tirée d'affaire.

Même si sauver sa fille revenait à la trahir une seconde fois, Johanna l'avait fait. Des années plus tard, le sujet était encore brûlant… Coonan n'avait toujours été qu'une partie du problème, Maddie l'avait bien senti.

Perdue elle aussi dans ses pensées, Kate soupira.

- J'essayais de rester objective, mais je pensais malgré moi qu'avec la sentence de Coonan, tout s'arrangerait… Et maintenant, Maddie ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Celle-ci serra davantage la main de son amie.

- Aujourd'hui, tu as obtenu justice pour ton père. Soyons-en fières, célébrons-le. Laisse le reste au lendemain…

.

.

.

_« …C'est une page qui se tourne, Kate. Laisse le temps au temps. »_

Ainsi avait parlé Maddie. Comme si c'était la chose la plus simple, la plus évidente qui puisse être. Avec sa meilleure amie, il en était toujours ainsi. Souvent elle lui enviait cette vision pratique de la vie.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, environnée par la pénombre, Kate contemplait la montre de son père enfin nettoyée, toujours à l'arrêt. Soudain mue d'une intuition, elle essaya de faire jouer les mécanismes, s'aperçut qu'un des loquets était coincé. Elle appuya dessus avec précaution : un cliquetis se fit entendre, suivis d'autres bien plus discrets mais réguliers. Sur le cadran, après des années d'immobilité, la trotteuse avait repris sa course.

Kate écouta avec attention ce son familier, et eut un léger sourire. Machinalement elle se saisit du petit flacon orange translucide qui trônait sur sa table de nuit, à côté de son réveil et de son PDA. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts, vaguement indécise. Enfin elle fit sauter le capuchon blanc, prit quelques comprimés bien connus qu'elle avala sans eau, comme à son habitude. Elle n'avait que vingt ans lorsque contrainte et forcée, elle avait débuté ce traitement, et très vite elle avait subi toute sa panoplie d'effets secondaires. La fatalité des immunosuppresseurs lui avait longtemps pesé sur la conscience : à quoi bon continuer, quand ce qui vous maintenait vivante avait paradoxalement la faculté de vous pourrir l'existence ?

Voilà le choix douloureux que sa mère lui avait imposé malgré sa promesse de n'en rien faire. Une opération de la dernière chance, presque un an jour pour jour après l'attaque de Coonan, pratiquée après que Kate, suite à de longs mois d'insuffisance rénale sévère, ait glissé dans le coma.

Une greffe de rein que la concernée n'avait jamais voulu – par volonté désespérée de rejoindre son père, ou bien pour rompre tout lien avec sa mère responsable de ce désastre ? Elle-même ne savait plus bien. À l'époque, elle luttait au quotidien, épuisée par la maladie et les cauchemars, chaque matin un peu plus déprimée et écœurée par la vie.

Contre cette lente descente aux Enfers, on lui avait troqué une existence nouvelle, bancale et boiteuse, pareillement hantée par les cauchemars et la peur, à jamais dépendante d'un comprimé – antidote tout autant que _poison_ – qui ne cessait de lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait été… Elle s'était noyée dans ses études, s'était battue pour son diplôme, ses affaires, son poste de substitut, et pour coffrer Coonan qu'elle haïssait chaque jour davantage. Ce matin encore, sa fragilité la révoltait, la révulsait. Mais comme l'avait dit Maddie, aujourd'hui, une page s'était tournée.

Coonan était hors d'état de nuire. Son père Jim pouvait reposer en paix. Son médecin était confiant. Où qu'elle erre, quelque part en Europe, Johanna avait coupé les ponts, et avec les contentieux qui régneraient toujours entre mère et fille, c'était très certainement pour le mieux.

Ce soir – peut-être n'était-ce que temporaire ? – Kate se sentait étrangement en paix avec son passé. Et elle éprouvait soudain l'envie de voir son existence comme cette montre : sur le point de redémarrer…

.

.

.

La porte coulissante claqua derrière lui. D'un œil indifférent, il explora la minuscule cellule, et eut un soupir : des murs grillagés, une simple lucarne, des sanitaires à la propreté douteuse dans un coin, un simple banc. À croire que tous les commissariats new-yorkais avaient signé avec le même « décorateur d'intérieur » concernant leurs cellules de détention. Déprimant.

- Votre avocat commis d'office sera là demain à la première heure, M. Rodgers.

L'interpellé eut un grognement d'assentiment tout en allant se laisser choir sur le banc, rompu de fatigue. Les formalités administratives suite à son arrestation lui avaient semblé durer des heures, comme toujours, mais il était à peu près convaincu que ce satané Esposito avait fait traîner la procédure, par simple volonté de contradiction…

Tout en ruminant contre le caractère rancunier du lieutenant-chef – un trait d'esprit qu'il trouvait fréquent parmi les membres du NYPD, Rodgers se frotta les poignets, encore irrités par la prise glaciale des menottes qu'on venait tout juste de lui retirer. Il s'aperçut alors que le sous-lieutenant qui venait de l'escorter jusqu'à sa cellule, un certain Danny, le fixait toujours, pensif. En réponse il lui jeta un regard noir. Réalisant son manque de tact, le jeune homme cilla brièvement. Lui qui avait tenu tête avec panache face à des « vétérans » du NYPD sur les quais – un terme un peu fort pour définir ces flics en fin de carrière et trop portés sur les beignets – quelque chose semblait tout à coup le troubler. Rodgers soupira une nouvelle fois, définitivement agacé. Ce serait bien le genre de cet Esposito de charger la bleusaille de surveiller à vue le _dangereux_ _criminel_ qu'il était ! Une belle arnaque, et rien que les menottes n'auraient pas dû être nécessaires une fois arrivés au poste : il n'était ni armé ni sous influence de drogues ou d'alcool lors de son interpellation, et il n'avait fait montre que de bien peu de résistance.

Il y avait là de quoi écrire un énième article pamphlétaire sur les flics qui faisaient trop de zèle en fin d'année, lorsque leurs chefs leur mettaient la pression pour remplir leurs quotas jusque-là presque oubliés. Comme ces agents de la circulation qui sur les derniers jours de novembre, semblaient soudain se rappeler qu'ils possédaient un carnet de contraventions et en distribuaient les mannes à tour de bras…

- Je suis désolé pour votre fille, monsieur.

Rodgers releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Alors qu'il s'attendait à trouver ce Danny goguenard, méprisant ou tout simplement apitoyé, il s'étonna de lire une simple mais franche compassion dans les yeux du sous-lieutenant. Quand beaucoup d'autres à sa place l'avaient raillé, ses condoléances semblaient sincères.

Il ravala la réplique cinglante qu'il assénait d'habitude à ceux qui voulaient lui faire la leçon, eut un signe de tête. Ah, la jeunesse…

- Vous êtes en retard, lieutenant. Mais merci quand même.

Le jeune flic lui rendit son hochement de tête, puis de nouveau imperturbable, disparut au coin du couloir. Désormais seul, Rodgers écouta avec attention le silence relatif – un fond de bruits de ventilation et de ronronnements pensifs d'ordinateur – qui régnait dans le commissariat en veille. Il accorda un bref coup d'œil à la caméra logée dans un coin du couloir, son objectif braqué sur sa cellule. Puis il s'allongea tant bien que mal sur le banc étroit, cala sa tête entre ses bas croisés et ferma les yeux.

Peu importe les poursuites qu'Esposito et sa nana de procureur engageraient contre lui, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose pour étayer leurs plaintes de toute manière : l'entrepôt n'avait pas de caméra, nul ne l'avait vu prendre de document et – ce qui était finalement une grande chance – il avait égaré le fichier dérobé, qui flottait certainement entre deux eaux dans l'Hudson. Ses informations étaient illisibles et perdues à jamais, c'était somme toute ce pourquoi on lui avait demandé de voler ce dossier : pour que jamais la police ne retombe dessus, et rouvre l'enquête oubliée qu'il concernait.

Rick Rodgers eut un sourire amer dans la pénombre. Lorsqu'il serait à nouveau libre, il retournerait chercher la récompense promise pour ce service rendu, et obtiendrait la seule richesse qui en valait la peine à ses yeux : l'information. _Celle_ qu'il cherchait à recueillir depuis tant de temps… Ainsi, ses longues années d'enquête n'auraient pas été vaines : il connaîtrait la vérité.

Exceptionnellement serein, il finit par glisser dans un sommeil léger malgré l'inconfort évident de son lit de fortune. Mais son repos demeura comme d'habitude peuplé de formes inconstantes et d'ombres, assailli du murmure de la pluie torrentielle et du chant sourd d'un fleuve en crue. Au détour d'une route assombrie, quelque part dans l'obscurité, persistait la présence certaine et obsédante d'une petite fille aux cheveux roux, dont la voix triste et fluette continuait de l'appeler du plus profond de ses songes.

.

_« …Papa ? »_

.

.

.

_Near-Death Experience_

…_To be Continued…_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Chers lecteurs et lectrices, parlons peu mais parlons bien,**_

_Vous êtes nombreux à me demander des parutions fréquentes et régulières, et moi-même lectrice à mes heures je sais combien c'est difficile de s'arrêter quand un texte nous plait. J'ai jusque-là respecté un rythme général d'un chapitre par semaine, et je vais tout faire pour le maintenir. _

_**Les intrigues et la fin de NDE sont déjà esquissées depuis plusieurs mois.**_

_Cependant, écrire n'est – malheureusement – pas mon métier, et pour vous soumettre des textes de qualité, j'ai besoin de temps, de réflexion et d'inspiration. Le temps, je n'en ai pas beaucoup mais pour écrire je finis toujours par le trouver. L'inspiration en revanche, ça ne se commande pas… Car c'est ainsi que je carbure, à votre enthousiasme et à vos questions empressées, à vos remarques pertinentes et à vos appréciations. Oui, la suite viendra parce que j'aime écrire et que NDE me tient autant à cœur que la série Castle, mais la régularité de parution dépend aussi de vous. Donc n'hésitez pas, exprimez-vous !_

_Suivez ma page facebook (au nom d'Elenthya) pour de plus amples détails sur mes productions et les parutions en temps réel !_

_**Merci à tous de votre fidélité,**_

_A très bientôt,_

_Elenthya_


End file.
